Reprise
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: Sequel to "Repent", if you haven't read that first you will be very confused. Sango never knew what became of her assassin but he did leave her a son, Chikotsu, to remember him by, but now he must return for the sake of his son's sanity and give Sango another chance to choose between him and Miroku. Who will she choose? What path will she follow? Please read and please review!
1. I don't know what became of him

**Reprise **

**Chapter 1**

**I don't know what became of him**

Sango's POV

-Flashback-

"_Chikotsu….Chikostu I'm your mother look at me!" I pleaded tearfully; he still kept his back to me._

"_How can I look at you?" he growled, "I one moment you have become a stranger in my eyes…the woman who raised me vanished the moment the reaper came to bestow these dark gifts upon me!" _

_I reached out to try and touch him but he flinched away from me. For sixteen years now I tried to deny the truth that was so blatant, I tried to convince myself that Miroku was truly the father of my son. I tried so hard to believe that in hopes that if I believed it enough it would miraculously be true; even though Chikotu's eyes were ocean blue and his skin tanned…his hair was held in one long blade and his smile…it wasn't playful and mischievous like Miroku's, it was cunning and devilish like Bankotsu's. But tonight only fifteen minutes ago…the reaper Shinigami appeared to confirm what I had feared for years, Bankotsu was Chikostu's biological father….and now he had two choices, either join the Shinigami…or be dragged to the underworld. My son chose life, which meant he would have to take others…his need to survive, was now killing him. The symbol "Shi" appeared in the same place behind his ear as it did on his father, even still he was trying to rub it off, he was chafing at it so hard that the skin was turning red._

_Silence entered my home, only the sound of me whimpering was heard, I wanted to hold my son and beg his forgiveness. My heart rose a little when Inuyasha entered, "Is Miroku coming back? How is he?" I asked in a hurry as I rushed at my friend._

_Inuyasha grew a dark expression, "He's with Kagome and our son Kiyoshi , he's still pretty upset…with good reason too, he just found out minutes ago that the boy he raised isn't actually his…I explained the whole situation with Bankotsu as best as I could, I tried to make him see your side of it but it wasn't getting through to him, he needs more time so I thought I'd see if I could be any help over here"._

_I nodded gratefully, "yes…thank you Inuyasha, Chikotsu won't even look at me"._

_Inuyasha slowly approached my son and laid his hand on his shoulder, "Listen…I know you're upset, I know you're hurt…but this life you've chosen, it doesn't have to be as horrific as you think. The lives you must take…they were meant to die long before you get there, most of them will be crooks, con men and murderers. Think of everything your mother has taught you about life, how you should respect it and the difference between good and evil. Chikotsu…don't be angry with Sango, she has loved you your whole life and she doesn't even think of your "real" father as a mistake, your father was a lesson learned, an experience she had to live and she doesn't regret him and she doesn't regret you! I witnessed her last moments with him…she loved him in her own way, not in the way she loved Miroku but she did feel something for him. She chose Miroku because in her heart she knew he was the love of her life. It was a messed up and complicated situation and she never wanted this life for you, it was everything she had feared for the last sixteen years of your life! Chikostu you are loved and have a good family who adore you. You siblings may be miles away all three of them married and living there lives, they still think of you every day"._

_I could see that Inuyasha was getting through to my son, because slowly Chikotsu faced me and saw me with tears streaming down my face. His features softened when seeing me in this state and he rushed to me. My son hugged me close…all my children had grown up and moved to other villages with the loves of their lives, Chikotsu was my sixteen year old baby, my youngest…it broke my heart to know that I could not save him from this dark fate. "Mother….I do not blame you for any of this, I accept my fate, I was raised by you and so I can never be a villain."_

_I hugged him tighter, my little boy, my sweet Chikotsu…I had raised him in the ways Bankotsu instructed, just in case this did occur. "There is only one thing you can do….teach him the ways of honour, teach him to feel compassion and to pray for those whose lives are lost or taken. He must respect life and he must know that he is loved not matter what" that was what Bankotsu said when I asked his advice and I had done so…I knew Chikotsu was going to cope with this._

"_Sango…Chikotsu" came a smooth and deep voice, we both turned to see Miroku standing there, Inuyasha bowed his head and said he'd give us some privacy. The first person he approached was the boy he had called son all these years, he locked his arms tightly around him. "No matter what, you are my son…do you understand? You are my son and I love you! I don't hate Bankotsu as I thought I would, he gave me a wonderful gift…he gave me you" ._

_Chikotsu clung to him gratefully, "thank you father…thank you so much"._

_Miroku's violet eyes then locked on me…to my utter gladness I saw no hate in him, he slowly approached me and I could practically see the wheels of his mind turning, thinking of what to say. I was even happier when he took me by the hands "Sango I forgave you instantly, I just needed time to think…I am not prepared to give up this life with you, I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you forever. We'll get past this together, I made a promise that I would never leave you and I am keeping it!"_

_I leapt into his arms after he said that, I was so lucky to have a husband like him, with Miroku on my side I knew everything was going to be okay, at least that's how he made it seem._

-End of Flashback-

That was four years ago, Chikotsu left a week after that when he got his first assignment and then took to life on the road, however he made a yearly visit, usually around this time…however he was later if he had a target to take down first, the thought made me shudder.

I felt a blanket being placed around my shoulders, "I noticed you shiver, I supposed you were cold" came husband's gentle voice in my ear. Instantly he soothed my nerves, snuggled into his, leaning my head against his chest and welcoming his arms around me.

"I just want them all home…it's so quiet without the children…why did the all have to grow up? Couldn't they have stayed our babies forever?" I sighed as we gazed out of the window together.

He chuckled making his whole body briefly vibrate "it's nice to have you all to myself though" he replied romantically, he was still so light hearted after everything. "Don't worry..they're all safe" he assured.

"I know three of them are…they're settled down with homes and a family of their own…Chikotsu just wanders the world…waiting for his next target, he must be so lonely"

Miroku held me tighter, "You're such a worrier, always have been when it comes to our kids…but Chikotsu knows he always has a place with us…we taught him well, we taught him how to survive on his own…out of all of them he is the least I worry about because of how well I know he can cope…so please my dear Sango…be at ease".

We stayed like that for a few moments, till Inuyasha and Kagome entered, with all our children grown and moved on we tended to spend more of our evenings together. Kagome and I were to have tea while our men went fishing.

* * *

"I wish I was eighteen again, that was my favourite age" Kagome said with a nostalgic tone. I poured more tea into her cup and stirred a little bit of honey in it.

"Yes…I do too" I concurred, "being thirty-nine….I feel so old"

Kagome scoffed, "Please, you're so unfair…you don't look a day past twenty-five, it isn't fair!" she teased.

It was such a lovely compliment, she was always playfully scorning me about my apparent lack of ageing, telling me I looked almost the same age as her twenty-year old son Kiyoshi. We sipped out our tea in a comfortable silence.

"Is Kiyoshi retuning anytime soon?" I asked.

My good friend shrugged, "He's like his father, he loves to wander and he's still trying to learn all the techniques of the sword Inuyasha gave to him. How about the twins and Mizu? Oh and Chikotsu, how is he?"

I placed down m cup "Well the letters I receive tell me that the girls are fine…still madly in love with their men and Mizu has recently had another child, his second one….we're planning on visiting soon. As for Chikotsu…he drops by every now and then, he looks well…at least I know he's eating right. Still…I just want him to have what my other children do, I want him to find a nice girl and settle down. But he won't because he knows that his first born will face the same fate as him….he was doomed from birth to live his life without the love of a good woman, he will never know the joy of holding his own child…I his own mother doomed him" I began to weep again.

Kagome took my hands, "Sango…this was not your fault, you did the best you could for him, up to his sixteenth birthday…he was a happy normal child. He was bound to distance himself but I know he loves you and doesn't blame you in the slightest".

I wiped at my tears, "but there are so many answers I could not give him….he once asked me where is real father was so that he could learn something from him, to answer questions that I couldn't. But I don't know where Bankotsu is…I have no idea what became of him" I paused when I remembered his face, how it looked in to glow of a candle…he was a fond memory I sometimes liked to visit, but then quickly ran from when the guilt came. "I hope he is okay though, I hope he is happy…as bad as that sounds….for I really did care for him, I really, really did…I honestly hope he's okay. The worst thing is though…a small, tiny part of me wonders, if he ever thinks of me, if he ever looks back on the memories of what we briefly had. Oh Kagome I'm a terrible person!"

Kagome shot too her feet and hugged me, "don't be foolish Sango! You are _not_ a terrible person…you made a mistake that's all…you are a good woman who loves her family completely"

I know this was supposed to make me feel better, but it just made me cry harder, "that's just is Kagome, as much as I try to I can't regret Bankotsu…nor can I consider him a mistake, strangely he made me stronger…and also, I was to consider him a mistake, it would be like saying Chikotsu a mistake" I confessed, "I just want to go back to when they were all still children, when we would sit outside and have a picnic as a family. I want to go back to when I could easily ignore the Chikotsu's resemblance to Bankotsu and pretend that I was completely sure Miroku was the father! I wish I could have frozen in those moments we spent together as a family; I wish we could have stayed that way forever!"

She soothed me, "Oh Sango, we all forgave you for what you did…but that's still no good, you need to forgive yourself, please forgive yourself…you have to let go of the past so that you can live the life you have fought so hard to keep! We did not go through all we have to crumble away now".

I wiped the fresh tears away, I just wanted to be back in that moment….outside watching the sunset, the girls and I making daisy chains while the boys roughhoused.

_Chikotsu….come home so that I know you're safe_…

Another name again popped into my head, _Bankotsu, what happened to you? I always assumed you'd return, I never thought you'd really leave. Chikotsu needs you, he needs answers and guidance Miroku and I could not provide._

Soon our men returned with dinner freshly caught and we prepared and ate it together. Eventually Kagome and Inuyasha returned home. Miroku and I lulled sleepily by the fire, he twirled my hair as he often did to help me drift off. He was so warm and comforting, ever since the whole Bankotsu thing…I have been on edge, his sudden absence made me an anxious mess and the only people able to console me were my family.

"Did I ever tell you how lovely you are by firelight" Miroku charmed into my ear.

I giggled like the young maiden I once was, "did I ever tell you how charming you are?"

He kissed me tenderly, he cured me of the horrible disease of loneliness, he was like and antidote to a vile poison and the only one who could ever pull me out of the darkness I sometimes sank into. Our tender moment was ruined when we simultaneously felt a dark presence. "You feel that Sango?" Miroku whispered to me, I just nodded in response.

We craftily reached for our weapons, we may be ageing but we still had a lot of fight in us!

The intruder entered and we ambused him but was struck down quickly, "You cannot kill me no living being can! I'm like a virus, I just keep coming back!" the voice called. From the shadows stepped a young man. His hair was short and unkempt, though thick, black and glossy. He was well built with eyes of amber and orange.

Miroku stood in front of me protectively, "who are you? What do you want?"

The young man, tall and broad, scoffed at us, "I am not here to collect if that is what you're worried about" he answered, _collect? What does he mean by this_? "I am Takumi Yamada….I am here for Chikotsu, last I heard, he was heading this way".

* * *

Chikotsu's POV

The dark ally's wall splattered with the blood, I had tried to make this a clean kill…but this one was a struggler. Unfortunately for this soul, I had not fed in quite some time…his life was to drained and given to me. I did not dump his body; I did not drop his carcass carelessly. I did what I always did; you see I observe my targets, learn their daily routines; I knew he would be walking down this ally at night and so I had plenty of time to prepare. I laid his shrivelled corpse into a sheet of silk, having first placed two gold coins in his hands to pay for his funeral expenses. After that I prayed for him, I wished him luck on his journey to the netherworld. No matter the victim whether they good or bad, they always received a prayer from me.

I lifted him into my arms so I could take him home and lay him upon his doorstep. As I did so I thought about how awful his blood tasted, he was a middle aged man no younger than fifty, and he had cheated death during a battle with a thug. I laid him there and began to walk away…it was time to again forgive myself, I had been doing that a lot more recently…Shinigami just continued to throw assignments my way.

Before I could go too far I heard the creak and roll of the sliding doors to the humble hut and a fire –light pour out. I turned and there in the glow of at the threshold staring vacantly down at the corpse I had lain upon her doorstep, before finally dragging them to meet mine. Her amber eyes beheld tints of fire orange and they were framed with thick black lashes. Her lips were small but full and red like a summer strawberry. Her hair was a long black cascade of silk resting just above her hips and parted on the left side of her head. She seemed only two years younger than me, making her seventeen years of age. The only thing to tarnish that lovely face however…was a black bruise surrounding her right eye, someone had hit her, very recently. Her expression confused me…she did not look on me with hate, nor did a single tear form in her eyes. She just stared at me…almost in fascination.

"I take it this old man was your father" I spoke not knowing what else to do, it would have been so easy to flit off, but her vacant stare held me where I was and I was so curious to know what was going through her mind.

She shook her head, "No….this man, this _horrible_ man, was not my father….he was my husband" she responded, this took me aback…the old man kept a pretty nightingale like her caged up, I wonder how much he paid her father for the right to own her.

"I am sorry for your loss…but his death was inevitable and he had to pay his debt to Shinigami, it was beyond my control" I spoke distantly, I was partially reminding myself of this…it eased the guilt I was trying to rid myself of. Again all she did was stare at me, I bowed and turned away "I shall take my leave, may the gods bless his soul and may he find peace in the afterlife".

"Thank you!" she called out suddenly, I halted immediately in such puzzlement, thank you? _That's a first_. I turned my body to once again face her and now saw some emotion on her porcelain face. "This man" she gestured to the corpse, "he was _not_ a nice man…I hated him and wanted to be free of him…I cannot tell you the hell he has put me through…he has tortured me since I was fourteen, it was the worst three years of my life. You have freed me and I thank you".

_Is she for real? I always knew this was a thankless job…that is why it surprises me more_. "Woman…what is your name?" I inquired.

A blush formed on her cheeks, "Oh it's…its Nana, Nana Morisoto" she answered with a slight tremble in her voice. "Well it _was_…I suppose it's Nana Yamada again".

"Nana…" I repeated, "It is not good to speak ill of the dead, it will bring great misfortune".

She scoffed quietly, "how ironic considering his death was the most fortunate thing to occur in years" Nana then stared long and hard at me, the last thing she said to me was "if you should meet my brother, Takumi, in your travels, please tell him his sisters Nana says hello and that I would like it if he visited more" with that she slid the door closed, ignoring the body of her deceased husband.

What did she mean? Why would I meet with her brother? It then crossed my mind that perhaps she knew more than most humans did on matters of Shinigami, for she did not need to ask who he was when I said that he had to be paid.

There was something about the way her eyes held me_….Na__na….I'll remember the name…Takumi too, if there is something that links all three of us_.

I looked at my left palm; the name of my target was gone, his name was Tougi, with the power bestowed on me by Shinigami and from the blood I tasted from his vein, I looked into the old man's memories.

I saw a fourteen year old Nana crying brokenly as he approached her on what I guessed was their wedding night. I saw the numerous times he beat her till she was black and blue and out cold. I saw a time when she was refusing to eat, because she wanted to starve herself to death, she wanted to be free of Tougi, he buried her face in a hot pot of stew and demanded she eat like the filthy animal she was. Through his memories I saw there was a man he referred to as Takumi…he was an identical male version of Nana. "_if you ever touch my little sister again...I'll kill you_!" Takumi growled, he threat was met by Tougi's blade, Takumi died right before Nana's eyes…she screamed.

Suddenly my guilt had fled; I had no guilt in killing that man. What I did not understand is if this Takumi was already killed by her former husband, then why would I meet him in my travels? I don't have access to underworld. There was only one explanation…he too had joined Shinigami's legion. If so I had to find this Takumi…I had never met another member in my whole life. The only difference between us would be that I had no choice in the matter; I was born from another member of the Shinigami, my biological father…Bankotsu. I don't know what happened to him but when I came of age I took over his duties, that was the fate of the first born to the assassin. My mother had told me he was a mercenary in his first life and second when he was resurrected by some demon named Naraku. When Shinigami returned a week after his second death he offered him a third and final chance at a new life, the only catch was that his life was in the reaper's control.

Now that my assignment was finished, my heart called for home, it called for my mother hand her gentle smile. I could feel in my bones that she was sad, that she was worrying about me. Every time mother looked at me now she was overcome with guilt, but never shame…she was never ashamed of me.

I decided I would go home, I missed my mother and I wanted to again speak with the man who raised me. The monk Miroku…even when he discovered my mother's betrayal and that I was not his son by blood, he forgave her instantly and insisted that no matter what it was that bound us…I was and always will be his son.

However something drew my eyes back to the door the young woman rested behind, I could hear her heartbeat and the blood pulsating through her veins…._I bet she tastes amazing_! One of the most unfortunate parts of my curse was that I thirst for blood; its heat and sweet metallic taste, so velvety soft trickling down my tongue and the back of my throat. In fact The only time I feel free and normal, is when my lips glistens a dark ruby liquid, when I feel it trickle from the corner of my mouth between my fingers, down my arms…coursing through my empty veins. It was sick….but it was my life and had been for four years now. It was the card fate had dealt me and there was nothing can do about it, as I mentioned I was a rare form of assassin, one born into it…I barely had a choice, as death was simply not an option.

I had two callings…one was leading me home to Edo…the other back to Nana's door, I felt a strange stirring inside, an animal like aggression…I _wanted _her, I wanted in a way I'd never felt before. I had desired women in the past but it had never been quite so intense! More shocking it was after one brief convocation and just after I had taken back her husband's life, the one he owed the reaper.

Well this Nana would have to wait….besides, I had a feeling we would meet again soon, very soon.

_Mother, I'm coming home, I'm sorry I made you wait_

**I swear Bankotsu will appear in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Miss me?

**Chapter 2**

**Miss me?**

Bankotsu's POV

I don't know how many years have dragged past; I have no notion of what now exists in the world above. I don't even know if the people I knew in my last life still live or not…or if the decay of time crumbled away at them like an old monument.

_Her_ face is what made the torture…not bearable, but less….less, that's the only word I can think of. I was being hung out to dry like filthy laundry over a bit of fire, this was after my soaking in scolding hot water that now blistered my skin. I thought I'd have less of this after my years of service, but Shinigami was not too pleased about me disobeying him and so he made sure I'd regret it. However the joke him…I didn't regret it at all, I did this for Sango and our child…she was too good to live a life with a killer like me, it's bad enough she had to raise one. I wonder if Chikotsu was even born yet.

Suddenly cold fingertips touched my burning flesh, I opened my eyes to see Sango's face, she was no older than the last time I saw her, wearing her tight demon slaying attire. She wore a sad and worried expression as she touched my face "Bankotsu….I ventured a terrifying path to the underworld to come and claim you….I knew it would be bad…but I didn't expect this!" she then laid her head on my chest, "it's okay now….I'm here and I'm taking you home with me".

I scoffed at her, "Nice try Kurami….you have never fooled me once with this act"

A smirk twisted on the lovely illusion of Sango, it then warped away to reavel the person's true identity. It was Kurami….she was a demoness of the netherworld, a concubine to Shinigami…his favourite one. She tortured those who betrayed him by showing them the one thing they wanted most but could never have.

Kurami was a seductively beautiful woman and I could see why Shinigami lusted after her the most. "It's such a shame" she sighed, "you were his most skilful servant, you were the best of your trade…however, now that title is being handed to your son Chikotsu".

My eyes turned wide, "when did he come of age?" I demanded.

Kurami shrugged, "four years ago…he's very noble and quite mysterious…he is the only one who prays for the lives he takes, he show honour for serving my master Shinigami".

"Why are you here? You're awfully chatty too" I asked, getting straight to the point. I knew something was up…she never stuck around long enough for a convocation, so she clearly wanted something.

My suspicions were confirmed when she pouted sulkily, "I am Shinigami's favoured mistress…I have certain powers gifted to me because of this….I am going to release you, I'm going to send you up. There you can see pretty Sango again and help your son by answering his questions and explain all you have sacrificed for him and his mother".

I arched my eyebrow "and what is it I have to do in return for this "_kind_" gesture"

She looked angrier than before "recently a young, pretty human has caught Shinigami's eye and he wants her for his harem…now usually I do not worry, there has been man new arrivals since me and none can compare, by this little wench I think actually holds a threat. But I noticed that there was a slight spark between her and your son….I need you to go up there, encourage the two of them into a little romance. I have already informed her brother, he is also a servant of my Shinigami. He will do everything he can to defend her, he is seeking your son now for help, but the two of them will not be enough to protect her, you are very skilled. Not only will you be helping me but this will also mean protecting your son…and that little human Sango…Shinigami will want to strike Chikotsu where it hurts…and he cherishes his mother above all else".

That was where she won me, the thought of Sango and our son getting hurt…all because of some little wench the reaper lusted for. "Fine" I growled "I will do it…but I have conditions, one….I want you to leave it all to me…the moment my foot touches the realm of the living, I am taking over and you will step aside and let me. Two…Sango, her husband and other children are not to come into this".

Kurami rolled her eyes and unbound my chains, I fell to the hot ground that was scabbing my feet, "I can only promise the first one, I will leave it all up to you, however I cannot guarantee anyone's safety in this, which is why it is such a risk to go against Shinigami. When you arrive up there your age will fall on you, your ageing ceased when you came here, when you return to the living it will all catch up to you, so you may want admire yourself before you leave" she was starting to tease me and I wasn't amused. "Furthermore, I will bestow the power Shinigami gave you which means that even though you'll have heightened senses, you'll again crave blood…Sango's most of all but if you want to keep her out of this you'll have to keep your distance". As she was explaining all this, I felt the power returning to my body.

I stared at Kurami for a moment, "are you so set on keeping the reaper to yourself that you are willing to risk your life?"

She scoffed at me and threw me my old clothes, "Don't patronise me…you did the same thing, that's why you're here now".

She's right, damn I hate that she's right! I followed her to the dark castle, I didn't want to ask where Shinigami was at this time, he was probably out collecting souls again. We came to the dark chamber where the secret portal was.

"Just so you know, when this is all done with…you will be dragged back here and Shinigami will make you suffer more than before, that's the price you'll have to pay to see you little love again" she informed me.

_I don't care, I'll be there for my kid…I'll look upon Sango again and I'll protect them both from my former employer_.

* * *

_Chikotsu's POV_

As I approached the hut I had grown in….I felt something foreboding and yet it was drawing me closer. I started walking quicker till it turned into a jog, to a sprint; I burst through the hut like lightening.

"Mother! Father, are you both alright?" I blurted.

I saw them there with tea in their hands and guest that I recognised from the blood memories, it was Takumi. I had this feeling and knew instantly he and I shared the same purpose in life and I feared he was in this village to collect.

"Takumi…if you have come for either of these souls I will tear you apart step away from my family now!" I warned.

He stared at me for a moment…a smile then tugged at his lips; he then gave in a laughed. I was so confused, my mother rolled her eyes at me. "Honestly Chikotsu do you think I'd make tea for someone who intended to kill us".

Feeling foolish I put my blade away and allowed her to hug me as though I were a little boy again, my father smirked as I reluctantly gave into the fact that she would always see me that way. "It's good to see you son, take a seat…Takumi here has been waiting for you".

I joined them and my mother fetched me my own cup of tea, she briefly stroked my hair as she did so and then returned to my father's side.

Takumi placed down his cup "I see you know me….I was told to find you by Kurami, Shinigami's mistress….she told me you could help me to protect my sister".

"Nana?" I inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Takumi nodded and frowned, "You know my sister too?"

I nodded my head now and took another sip of my tea, "yes and her husband" I replied.

He scoffed in disgust at the mention of his brother-in-law, "Tougi is perverted old man and I hate my father for giving Nana to him! She had only just turned fourteen! I hate him!" He then paused and leaned in over the table "you wanna know something…he was the one that killed me. One night I came to visit my sister….I had this feeling that something terrible was happening to her so I raced over there. When I arrived I discovered her on the floor as he kicked her repeatedly….he was punishing her for not giving him a child yet. I intervened, I told him he was never to touch her again, I threatened to kill him. That night he killed me right before her eyes….Shinigami came for me a month later….Nana is my life, she is all I have left in the world, I have to free her from all of this".

I thought what it would be like if my sisters were treated such a way…I would kill the men responsible! I leaned back, "I see…well I killed Tougi, he was my target…that was when I met your sister…she told me to tell you, that you should visit more".

I saw my mother and shudder and look away, my father placed his arm around her, she didn't like it when I spoke of killing with an unconcerned attitude.

Takumi stared at me in disbelief, "You killed Tougi?" he uttered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "as I said he was my target, I had not fed in a while so I drained him…I learnt a lot about what kind of man he was and I also saw glimpses of your death".

My mother narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you mean that you hadn't fed in while? What have I told you…the more regularly you feed the less likely you are to kill an innocent, the longer you hold out the more thirsty you become and the more you will need to drink in one go! Chikotsu you promised you would do that!"

My father calmed her and though usually I would apologise for such reckless behaviour I was so engrossed in speaking to this Takumi. He was the first person I had met under the service of Shinigami, already I thought of him as my comrade.

Takumi smiled slightly, I don't think he knew quite how to react; the man who had been hurting his sister, the man who took his life and doomed it to the servitude of the reaper…was killed. "I see…so you saw Nana…how is she? Did she look well?"

How could I respond, aside from the black eye she had recently received she did look nourished and clean. However she was abused since she was fourteen, she would not be well for a long time, especially since I laid her abusers dead body there at her feet. "She looked like she needed you" I answered in the end, which was true.

He appeared guilty and I guessed he too felt the need to see her,"I see now, why Kurami wanted me to find you, it makes sense…you freed my sister from Tougi, that connected the three of us in the dark mistress's mind, you can help me save her from Shinigami…I can't face him alone".

"Why does she need to be saved? Is she targeted?" I asked, by now my mother and father was entirely in the shadows but listening intensely and with such fascination.

Takumi shook his head "Shinigami has a harem in his dark kingdom, he has filled it with young vibrant women…he takes them for their beauty and gives them immortality so long as they stay in his kingdom. He has taken a liking to Nana…I am not prepared to have her handed from one beast to another…he can take my life but he can't have hers".

I have no idea why, but a sort of possessiveness came over me…Shinigami would not have her before I could! "Why should I?" I asked, folding my arms, "what has any of this to do with me? I took down a target; I have no choice in the matter unless I wish to take their place in the underworld. Furthermore if I go against Shinigami with you then I too will be taken to the underworld…I have killed too much to prevent that, to risk it for a stranger just sounds foolish".

My mother laid her hand on my forearm, "I agree" she concurred, "I am sorry about your sister, truly I am…but I can't lose my son"

"Sango" father sighed trying to quieten her.

"No Miroku I'm serious, are you telling me you'd be okay with this?" she then looked to me, "I swear if you step one toe in that underworld I will shoot down there and drag you back here by your ear!"

"Sango!" Father boomed, he was letting us all know he was in the room, he was the husband, he was the father and he was the master of the household. "Chikotsu is a man now, we cannot stop him…I don't like the thought of him putting himself at so much risk…but we have to let him be the man we raised him to be".

My mother turned quiet, Takumi was the first to break the awkward silence "may we continue this outside?" he asked, I nodded and we ventured outside the hut where he continued. "Listen…I didn't want to mention this in front of your mother….but there will be a third member…someone very close to you" he semi whispered.

My eyes turned wide, there could only be one person that he meant, "Where has Bankotsu been all these years and why is he getting involved?" I demanded.

Takumi walked on a little, "he was the most skilled out of all us apparently… till he gave his life for a target" Takumi then looked meaningfully at me, "I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened exactly, but for the past nineteen…almost twenty years…he has been tortured in hell for the sake of you and your mother…if you help me, you will finally meet him and then…you can have every question you've ever had, answered by him".

_Damn it_! He had me…I would do anything to get some answers, especially now…now I had so much more. But I was uncertain if I should tell my mother about this…it would only upset her and cause issues between herself and my father, Miroku.

"Fine…I'll do it, when do we leave and when does Bankotsu join us?" I asked whilst agreeing to this dangerous mission.

Takumi grinned and slapped my back, "great! Now here's the thing, we need to get my sister out of that village, I would like permission to bring her here, for a day…then we move on to the next village, so Bankotsu will meet us here".

I became very alarmed by this "No! He can't come here my mother cannot know anything about what happened to him…my father especially cannot know, Bankotsu's return will destroy him!"

Takumi shrugged and looked innocent, "I don't know what to say, this is how it is planned…maybe you should tell her".

I shook my head, "No that is out of the question I am not putting her through all that!" I hissed.

"Chikotsu" called Miroku, my body tensed up as he approached, "Son, I know you and I know that despite you initial refusual you will end up helping this man…now I want you to know that you can bring Nana here if you need to, your uncle Inuyasha and I are going away to another village for an exorcism, we leave tonight and we have requested your mother stay with Kagome while we're gone as we don't like the thought of them being alone. So the hut will be empty…just be careful and make sure your mother doesn't get involved in any of this…okay?"

"Okay" I mouthed, so he hadn't heard anything, he just knew me well enough to know what I would do…he was my true father no matter what.

"Great" spoke Takumi rubbing his hands together, "we go to collect her right now!"

I was so unsure…my father would not be here to shield my mother from Bankotsu and I could tell by the look in her eyes that he had some hold over her still…but at least she had my aunt Kagome.

* * *

Sango's POV

I snuggled in close to him and breathed in his scent, "Miroku don't go" I whispered, "Something bad will happen while you're gone…I can feel it".

Miroku kissed my forehead, "You're just shaken after Chikotsu's visit…you're worried about our son and bound to be on edge. I'll be back soon I promise"

"Why do you two still refuse to let Kagome and I come along? The kids are all grown now…why can't we come with you and fight together like we did in the old days? We're tired of being left behind, it's so boring here…please let us come with you!" I pleaded, behind me stood Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I agree!" Kagome chimed in, "Why do we have to stay behind? The kids are all grown up and moved out…what is keeping us here?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Please it's been years since you two fought in battle against demons, it'll be easier if you just stay here together, we won't be long".

There was no point arguing, they were refusing to let us go along with them, they said their goodbyes to us and began to move on. However before he walked away completely I grabbed Miroku by the arm. "Miroku I'm begging you, either stay or let me come with you…I'm asking you this not only as your wife but the woman who you fought alongside for years. Something bad is approaching; I can feel it deep inside…I need you because I don't think I can face it alone!"

My husband frowned at me, almost in disappointment, "where is the brave woman I married? Where is the woman who faced demons without a trace of fear, the strong independent woman who didn't need to rely on anyone but who other relied upon?" with that he kissed me one last time and joined Inuyasha in the distance, disappearing into the sunset.

His words cut me so deeply, _where has she gone_? Truth was….she disappeared nineteen years ago along with the deadly assassin I had been unfaithful with. Miroku didn't help; he was keeping me that poor defenceless housewife and yet wondered why my confidence had shattered. Bankotsu had left me a nervous wreck, for nineteen years I have been constantly looking over my shoulders, wondering if he'll suddenly reappear and turn my life upside down.

My fighting skills were still fierce, my instincts sharp! However I couldn't put it all to good use, I felt so useless and I hated it! My children were grown now three of them with families of their own, what had I to devote myself to now?

Kagome placed a hand on my shoulder, "they only want to keep us safe, I know it's kind of annoying and patronising of them…still, they mean well and it's their way of showing they love us and want to protect us".

I tried to my best to smile for her, "I know…I know, I just…I have this feeling that something bad is coming…well not bad really, but definitely not good either and I'm worried. With the kids gone, Miroku is all I have to focus, he's all that's keeping me from going completely out of my mind and behave sensibly…do you have any idea what I mean?"

Kagome put her arm around my shoulder "more than you know, I miss my son so much…I miss our days of adventure. So we need something to focus on? How about we focus on having fun while our men are away? I think Inuyasha has some sake stashed away, he thinks I don't know about it".

I laughed "You know what…Miroku has a _secret _supply also, I'll go get it and meet you at your hut…it'll be interesting cooking dinner after a few cups of that!"

Kagome and I parted, I felt excited and lifted…she was such a good friend and I could always rely on her to cheer me up and make me feel just a little bit like my old self. I was in my hut and dug out Miroku's bottle of sake with a mischievous giggle.

"Mother" called Chikotsu suddenly appearing at the threshold.

I jolted a little in surprised, but when I saw it was him I smiled sincerely, "I'm sorry dear, you startled me…I'm just heading to Kagome's now. oh and I made you some food to take in your travels, be safe okay".

Chikotsu looked dark and sheepish, I narrowed my eyes at him and wordlessly demanded he tell me what was going on, it was a mother's trick. "Mother I agreed to help Takumi in a fight against Shinigami" he divulged.

I nearly dropped the bottle in my hands, "what?" I hissed, "Tell me you're joking! Chikotsu please don't do this! It's too dangerous, you said so yourself you will gain nothing from this! You'll lose your life and it will kill us…me, your father, your brother and sisters…we don't want to lose you. I'm begging you…no…I'm telling you as your mother…please don't do this…you gain nothing!"

"Mother….if I do this…I'll get to meet…_him_"

He was so confusing, _who is he __talking about_? "Chikotsu…who are you talking about? Who is this…_him_?"

He wouldn't even look me in the eyes, "mother….Bankotsu…my biological father, he has been resurrected by Kurami…apparently he'll be here by the time we get back with Takumi's sister Nana".

He had just paralysed me, my fingers became stiff and the bottle slipped from my hand, Chikotsu had fast reflexes and with swift movment he caught the bottle before it hit the ground and shattered everywhere. "No…no….no….NO!" I leaned forward with my hands on my knees…I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe!

Chikotsu looked like he was about to panic, "Mother I know you don't want to risk seeing him and it's too dangerous for you to be here, I want you and aunt Kagome to go stay with Yuka and her family, you can see your grandchildren…Yuka is close by and I know you've wanted to visit for a long time".

I could hear him…his words just managed to creep through the chaos that was now running in my mind. I nodded my head "you're right…I have to get Kagome and me out of here now!" I then looked up at him…he looked so guilty and it was breaking my heart. He had no reason to be guilty, this was all my fault…he was doing this, in order to find out a little bit more about himself, because part of his identity had been kept secret for so long. "My beautiful boy…I can't stop you, please be careful, find out everything you need to from Bankotsu…please try and survive this".

Chikotsu squeezed me tightly, "mother I promise…I won't give in, I just need to see him, I need to know if I really do look like him, act like him…I need to find out what these nineteen years have been like for him".

I tried to stop myself, but I had to ask, "did you find out where he's been all these years?"

My son looked like he didn't want to answer, reluctantly he did "I was told for my sake and yours…he has been in the underworld…all my life long".

_What happened Bankotsu? How and why did you end up there? I shouldn't care…I shouldn't! Kami I hate myself! I'm such a horrible person_!

Chikotsu grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me from the haze that was washing over me, "mother…the less you know the better, he isn't a part of your life anymore and is no longer any of your concern…okay, you and Kagome must leave immediately". He looked me dead in the eye to make sure his words were getting through, he didn't ease up till I nodded, he then pulled me into another hug "I have to go, Takumi is waiting I'll be back in a three days, maybe even two if I hurry and leave now…just get to Yuka's…or Yuki's…or Mizu'z…pick a child and visit one okay!"

I couldn't speak…I just…nodded. Even though he seemed unsure he left to join Takumi, to fetch the poor unfortunate girl named Nana. I had to wait a few moments and gain my composure. When I found strength I raced out the hut…I had to get to Kagome, we had to leave tonight!

It was dark when I reached outside, the moon hung high and cast the night in a silvery glow, I was still trying hard to control my breathing that was now becoming erratic. I stopped when their came a cold breeze…a familiar shiver ran down my spine.

"Looking good slayer…miss me?"_ that voice…that voice…it can't be_! _Please no please no please_! I slowly turned, pleading every god in the sky to not let it be…who I thought it was. My prayer went unanswered.

There he stood, aged to perfection in the glow of evening…strong and muscular, his skin giving off the aroma of exotic flowers and some kind of musk. My knees were growing weak as I remembered scenes from years ago and now it felt when he took a bite out of me. He was eyeing me up…taking me all in as I did him.

_Bankotsu….part of me hoped I'd never see you here…part of me hoped to never see your face again!_

**Heya so next chapter coming soon, please let me know what you think and if any of this makes sense! Oh and if I'm relating it enough to the last one :)**


	3. Reawaken the Slayer

**Chapter 3**

**Reawaken the slayer**

Bankotsu's POV

She had hardly aged at all….no grey touched her hair yet and her figure was still trip and her skin didn't have a single crease. How I had longed to look upon her again with my eyes…with the very windows to a very dark soul that had no place with hers.

It was strange…my first intake of breath…to feel the gentleness of grass again and the cool waters of a stream. But the thing I craved to touch more than anything….was her skin, or her hair…her lips…every damn part of her from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes, every part that they connected to. A familiar possessiveness came over me and I again felt the desire to claim what I truly felt was rightfully mine.

She wouldn't speak…._please say something Sango…I have waited ninetee, amost twenty years to hear your voice again_. Nothing…she uttered nothing. _Come on slayer! You gotta big mouth on yah! There was a time I couln't shut you up, what happened h__uh? Say something…insult me, get angry, curse at me…just let me hear your voice_.

"Once again speechless in my presence?" I smirked, "even aged nineteen years I still stop your heart, don't I get a hug?" I outstretched my arms and approached her, she flinched away.

"Don't touch me" she gasped, Sango was like a frightened animal, I was the last person she should fear! What happened to the feisty, strong woman who fascinated me?

I held up my hands and backed off a little "easy there little mouse…mind if the lioness comes out to play? She was a lot more fun".

She scowled at me, before I knew it Sango came rushing at me and hitting my chest repeatedly with the sides of her fists. "NO! How dare you come back now! How dare you! I never wanted to see you again" she began getting weaker as her emotion grew and hits softer, "why? Why did you have to show up again" she was losing her anger and falling back into that pitiful shell she had clearly locked herself in.

I pulled her up by the wrists, "come on you can do better than that!" I goaded, "go on, hit me like you mean it! I almost ruined your life didn't I? I threatened to kill everyone you loved…I was your enemy in all my previous resurrections! Hit me Sango, get angry! Stop being so damn pitiful!"

She growled and threw a real punch at my face, had I been an ordinary man…that would have seriously hurt. _That's more like it, there's the fighter I know_!

"What right have you to call me pitiful?" she yelled as she continued to throw punches and I dodged them, "it's you who made me this way! You changed me and not for the better!"

I caught her fist in my palm and gazed down at her intensely, "really? Then why do I get the feeling that I've just awakened the old part of you? Has a small part of you been waiting for my return?"

She growled again and snatched back her hand "You have to get away from me, I can't be near you"

As she tried to run, I took her by the shoulder and pulled her into me, as our bodies made contact, I swear that thunder struck in one place. "Why? Why can't you be around me…does it still scare you…do you still not trust yourself, do you not trust your hands and your heart to keep to themselves?" I gave her that smile that used to have her heart racing in our cave days.

Her eyes turned wide and a blush filled her cheeks, it was youthful blush that rarely touches people of our age. I was right…she didn't trust herself; because she still wanted me and she missed the pleasure of my deep kisses and me drawing blood from her.

"Please Bankotsu…my husband forgave me once, I cannot ask for it a second time….I wouldn't deserve it either. I love my husband with all my heart and I will not betray him again!" she yelled tearfully as she tried to struggle free, but I had her and she wasn't going anywhere.

"You think that he forgave you so easily? He's had other women since he found out about you and me…his bitterness has lead him to the sweetness of other women and deep down you know it" I knew that saying this was a low blow and I didn't know for sure if this had been the case, but I could guess it.

She gave out a cry and started hitting me again, "stop it! Stop it! Miroku is such a good man, I know he thinks of me and our family…he thinks of our life together! Miroku is not a bitter man and he isn't vengeful. When he gets back I am telling him everything about tonight right now I'm going to get Kagome and leave here till this whole thing is over! The only thing I ask…protect Chikotsu, he is getting into something very dangerous….you were right, he is biologically your son…but Miroku is still his father, unfortunately though, you are the only one who may have a chance of keeping him safe. You keep him safe, tell him everything he should know and then you get out of my life for good!"

_No! Sorry…can't have that, she wants me…__she needs me, that monk has taken all the fight out of her, I'm going to save my Sango_. I pulled her in and swept her off her feet. With my supernatural speed I shot us into her hut and laid her down upon the bed she shared with her husband. I had her wrist pinned and straddled her. She looked up at me with eyes ablaze…but I could tell she something inside her wanted this, some deep part of her that she hated and was disgusted with.

"Get off me!" she yelled, but I knew her strength, I had seen it…she wasn't completely resisting, if she wanted to, she could throw me off.

"Sorry…you're inner slayer has slumbered too long now, to reawaken her…with a kiss" with that I plunged my teeth into her neck. I had missed this sweet nectar…I had missed the taste of her skin and her heat! Though at first she grunted in disgust and hate…her body began to relax and she was supressing groans of pleasure. "No….oh Bankotsu, you shouldn't do this" she whispered in ecstasy, she was still gripping at my hair. _Sango….I have missed y__ou….I have craved you for so long, I'm not letting you go ever again._

I released her and saw that her eyes were still half-closed in desire, but as the haze washed away and her vision was clearing and her rational senses returned…she returned with that anger and kicked me half way across the room. She pulled her kimono tightly to her, her neck was still bleeding but I knew wouldn't let me tend to it, the slayer had awakened.

"You had no right to do that! She screamed at me, "How dare you! How day you!" she threw her Hiraikotsu, it had sat in a corner collecting dust. I reached out my arms and caught it, she gasped at what she thought was impossible.

"There she is…there's the slayer, I've missed you" I tried to reach out and touch her…but suddenly an arrow shot past and grazed my arm.

There at the threshold in the glow of the moon stood the priestess that married the mutt! She had her bow and arrow ready. "I know this won't kill you" she spoke "but I know it will still hurt like hell…so step away from my friend!"

I scoffed at the foolish woman, "you know nothing of hell priestess, and you know nothing about what's going on here".

Kagome tightened her grip on her bow, "I know exactly what's going on here! I saw and heard everything! I saw how you forced yourself on her and into her home! I heard everything you said to her…once our husbands get back you're a dead man!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "fool! I'm already…technically, a dead man! Listen, if the two of you tell anyone or go anywhere I will follow you! I will follow you and kill who ever keeps Sango from me…so be smart little women and stay put and stay quiet " with that I raced off, Sango knew where to find me…and she would come find me, I just had to be patient.

I licked her blood that still lingered on my lips, _please come to me Sango_.

* * *

Sango's POV

When he left, Kagome rushed to me, she held a cloth over the bite on my neck, "I'm so sorry Kagome….I'm so sorry!" I blubbered, "I'm sorry…I can't believe I did this again".

Kagome helped me to my feet, "you didn't do anything Sango, I heard and saw it all…I promise you are not going to lose Miroku, not because of this…you were just made a victim, now come on you're staying with me. I will make it clear to our husbands just how innocent you are in this".

I couldn't eve leave the village or ask help from one of my children, Bankotsu would hurt them…I was completely sure if he really would, but it wasn't a risk I was willing to take. Kagome practically carried me to her home, I was so glad that this time, I had her and I could confide in her, she was a great comfort to me.

* * *

I was wrapped in a blanket by the fire in Kagome's hut, she handed me a cup of what I thought was water, turned out to be _sake_, I winced at the strength of the contents. "I thought we could really use a drink now" she explained as she refilled my cup, I gratefully poured it down my throat.

"I can't believe he's back…I can't believe he started it out like this, I have things I need to ask him…Chikotsu told me that for mine and his sake…Bankotsu has been in the underworld….for almost twenty years now, I want to know why…who was it he refused to kill?"

Kagome frowned at me, "Sango…don't you dare go anywhere near him, you don't need to know what happened to him, he's none of your concern, okay…do you understand me Sango I will only vouch for your innocence this time around if _you_ don't approach _him_…got it?"

I nodded that was fair enough, there was one thing Bankotsu said that really bugged me, "Kagome…do you really think Miroku forgave me in the first place? Or has he been with…other women?"

Kagome's frown deepened and she sat beside me, "Miroku forgave and forgot completely…it took him about a month I'd say to really move on from what he's learned, but he has stayed true to you…I asked Inuyasha and he said that Miroku actually blamed himself for what happened. He said that he should have been a better husband to you, loved you more…he also thought it was what he deserved after he was accidentally unfaithful you. So no…he hasn't so much as looked at another woman, don't listen to Bankotsu, don't let him get inside your head."

I leaned on her for comfort, "thank you Kagome, I'm glad I have you"

She smiled and patted my head, "I'm your friend Sango, I'll always be here for you"

_I know you will…but I__ feel trapped_, I was shocked at Bankotsu behaviour…but more shocked…at the fact that I was shocked.

* * *

Chikotsu's POV

I remembered the town so vividly, it was a lot busier than the village in which I was raised in…it was bigger and surrounded by stone buildings. Takumi and I wandered through the almost empty streets. It was early morning, the yellow sun just risen…the morning was warm and the birds sang gently. Though I was here little over two days ago…I would never have guessed a murder took place here (even though I was the murderer).

"I'm a little nervous" Takumi confessed, "I have not seen her in a while, she told me I had to get my bloodlust under control and she isn't too happy with who I work for, but when the initial shock wore off, she was just glad to have me back in her life….when she caught me drinking the blood of a friend of hers…she went crazy, told me for the first time since I got back…I actually looked like a monster to her. I haven't seen her since."

So I was about to witness a very awkward moment between brother and sister. "I know if it were one of my sisters who saw me like that…it would break me" I admitted.

"I'm glad you killed Tougi…I just don't like how you did it" Takumi added, I frowned in perplexity, so he explained, "you know what happens when we bite into someone…he died, but he died in pleasure".

I let out a little chuckle, "I don't bite my male victims when I need substance, I cut them and drink from the wound, I assure you…Tougi did not die in pleasure".

We came to the door of his sister's home; I see she moved the body. Takumi knocked and the door to the hut slid open, there Nana stood, more beautiful than before…probably due to the clarity of the morning light. She again held that unreadable expression and to my dismay she did not focus on me, but her brother. "Takumi" she breathed.

"It's so good to see you Nana" he responded, but then he narrowed his eyes and saw the fading bruise about her eyes, "did Tougi do that? Nana…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him".

She shrugged, "It's okay brother…I'm just so glad to see you again…I hated how we parted last time" she came from out of the shadow of her threshold and embraced her brother. "I am glad to see you Takumi…but you never visit without a purpose, what's going on, are you in trouble?"

He looked at me and I shrugged, it was he who would have to explain all this to her, "No Nana…you are, can we come inside and I'll explain it all to you".

She nodded and gestured for us inside "sorry I can't offer you two any snacks, I'm fresh out of friends for you to drain" she spoke dryly.

"Very funny" Takumi growled.

* * *

"Why is it always me? Seriously Takumi why me?" She yelled in her frustration, she threw a cup across a room which I quickly caught before it shattered.

"Apparently, Shinigami like his women beautiful and tempestuous" I answered with a shrug, I hadn't been able to charm anyone in so long.

She scowled at me, "I'm neither…I'm damaged goods, my former husband saw to that as you know…I am free of one monster I don't want to handed to another. But for Takumi I will, he was already sent to the underworld for me once before…I won't let it happen again".

Takumi rose to his feet, "No way! I will not…I repeat…_will_ _not_ allow him to take you, I didn't protect you from Tougi, but I will protect you from Shinigami".

Nana sighed and then glared at me, "what do you get from this? Why are you willing to risk so much for me?"

I smirked "I have many reasons…you see I didn't have to die to join the Shinigami, I was born into it…that is the fate of the first born to a member. I will meet with my biological father for the first time very soon, I intend to find out if I have any way out of this…plus, pissing off Shinigami…sounds like fun".

Nana raised her eyebrow at me and I dare say she supressed smirk, "So you really think we can out run the reaper? You think you can stop the master of death from getting what he wants? He holds both your lives in his hands…do you realise the danger here for the both of you?"

Takumi and I looked at each other, "Nana" Takumi began, "I died once, you have to understand that members of the Shinigami often have nothing to lose, you're all I have…so if am taken back to the underworld, as long as you're safe from him I don't care".

It warmed Nana's heart to heart that, I could tell by the glow of her eyes, but the she looked at me, "what about you, don't you have a lot to lose?"

I sighed, "yeah…I might do, but I could also have a lot to gain through this, it's a risk I'm willing to take".

She really did smile now and it was a beautiful smile indeed, "okay…lets go…but just so you know Chikotsu, my blood is off limits to you".

"That's goes without saying" Takumi added shooting me a warning look as he headed out the door.

When he was out of ear shot I leaned into her and whispered, "you say this now pretty bird…but you'll be begging for me to take a bite".

She glared up at me and moved away, "I no longer have an interest in finding a man…the men I have known have all proven to be savage beasts…I would much prefer to die alone. Find yourself an innocent girl to corrupt, I am already tarnished….as I have said, I'm damaged goods" with that she left.

Her husband had broken her, but I was determined that I would put her back together and make her as good as new.

I followed them outside and we began on our journey to my village. I strayed back so that I could watch the gentle sway of Nana's hips as she walked alongside her brother.

As we walked on and I my thoughts drifted on, I wondered if my mother and aunt Kagome were okay, I hoped they were not there by the time we got back the village.

Night swiftly fell, I volunteered to take the first watch...I had not fed in almost four days...and it was starting to take its toll. there she laid...beautiful and succulent I could give her such pleasure in exchange for some of her essence. By the smell smell of her I knew she tasted good. the animal instincts of the Shinigami were coursing through me...slowly I approached her and spotted a soft white spot of flesh exposed on her neck..._.just one little...bite_...

**Chapter four is coming soon, sorry this one wasn't all that great**.


	4. you should care

**Chapter 4**

**You should care**

Chikotsu's POV

_Just one little bite…one little bite of that delicately pale skin_….I inched closer and closer to her. Nana lay amongst the flower bed, her dark hair splayed and her eyes gently closed. I watched as her breasts moved along with her breathing, I watched with a morbid fascination.

I leaned in; hovering just above her, _maybe even steal a little kiss_? I was so close to her now, our lips inches apart, with just one more movement we'd be kissing. But then I thought, _this girl has been through so much, she has spent the innocent years of her life almost devoured by another monster, I can't do this_. I moved away and returned to my post.

"You did the right thing, Chikotsu" spoke her voice, I looked over my shoulder to see Nana was sitting up and staring at me. "I was intrigued to see what you'd do".

I walked to her and knelt right before, I was again close to. She did not flinch away and I was able to take in her scent. "You knew what I was doing then entire time? You didn't even move, are you so used to vile men hovering over you?"

She glared at me, "that's right, I am…you men are disgusting. Even my brother, he may treat me with respect, but that's because I'm his little sister…I saw his true male nature emerge when he drank from my friend, she was just an object to him" her voice trailed off as she recalled the scene in her mind. She then shook the memory away and continued, "That's what I was to you, just then. I was your own private blood bag, wasn't I? I was to be your little toy…that's how all men have seen me, that's all I'm good for and that's why Shinigami wants me!" she was growing emotional, tears brimmed her eyes.

"That's not true Nana" I insisted with a gentleness I didn't know my voice could project. "It's not…you have so much more to offer, behind your pretty surface. You're…you're like a glacier"

She scowled at me, "So I'm huge and cold?"

I laughed a little and shook my head "no…when you look at a glacier, it beautiful and pure…what many forget is that there is something far greater, stronger and more powerful beneath the surface. That's why I think of you as a glacier…there is so much more beneath your pretty surface".

She looked on me with so much puzzlement, as though I were speaking another language. Finally she smirked "it would seem you're quite the glacier yourself" she responded and let a moment of silence pass. "Goodnight Master Chikostu…I'll sleep better now knowing you are able to control yourself" with that she laid herself back down and I covered her with the blanket.

I would control my, for now at least…but I'd have her soon enough.

* * *

Sango's POV

I knew it was wrong…I knew that what I was doing wasn't right, but he was drawing me in like some magnetic pull. I found myself at the mouth of the cave, I knew he was there I could feel him and smell him.

"Lingering in someone's doorway is considered quite rude, Slayer...best you come inside" his voice called out to me. I gulped down my nerves and stepped in.

It was a familiar sight…candles lit, how he got them I didn't know, all I knew was that he was definitely expecting me. I had not stepped a foot inside this cave since Chikotsu came of age. He was sitting on his made bed, smug and sure. "Why not come closer? Take your usual place by me" he smirked.

"I would rather stand" I shot back coldly, "I am not here to give you my blood, I'm here to tell you that I'm expecting Chikotsu back soon, you better prepare yourself…he'll notice this bite mark. Once he's left you bruised and beaten, my husband will finish you off".

He still had that devilish smile on his face and I just wanted to smack it off. "You are still so beautiful when you're angry and in denial" he teased as he rose to his feet and approached me. "You came here because you wanted to see me…we haven't seen each other in almost twenty years, and we shared something pretty intense" he tried to take me by the hands, but I wouldn't let him.

"I want to know why and how you ended up back in the underworld" I demanded with my arms folded.

He placed his hands on my hips, "now you know our deal, it remains the same…you want any information from me…you have to let me drink from you".

I pushed my hands against his chest and pushed him away from me, "forget it…I don't care all that much, I shouldn't have come here…just take care of Chikotsu" with that I went to leave, till he again took hold of me.

"You should care!" he shouted and pinned me against the wall, "you should care…if only you knew what I sacrificed for you and our son! I was meant to kill your husband…he was my target, but I refused to…because I knew it would destroy you. I loved you so much that I willingly walked into the underworld….you should care…you should, because that the least I disserve from you!"

What? Did he really do that….just for me? I managed to free one arm and with it I placed my hand on his cheek. "I-I didn't know…Bankotsu, I'm so sorry, I really am!" I whimpered. "I never wanted that for you, I do care…I shouldn't but I do" I sniffed a little and realised I was crying. "It's strange…it's like you're an old friend, come back from the past…that is how I see you, you're my friend Bankotsu" I don't know what came over me, I hugged him.

He seemed stunned; eventually he held me back and breathed my name. "You are the only woman who has ever cried for me" he paused and snuggled in closer, "after this, once I have helped Chikotsu…I'll be taken back, I did this because I wanted to see you again, the real you…I was tired of illusions. He'll make me suffer more, but it'll be worth it, just to have held you one more time".

I clutched tighter to him, I realised my love for him, the kind I felt before…it was platonic love, I loved him like a friend and nothing more now. I released him and gazed into his eyes…the same ones Chikotsu had inherited. "I have to go now, I'm glad I came to see you though, I'm glad we cleared the air a little. I'm so grateful to you…I wish I could do more for you".

His eyes lit up, "kiss me" he divulged, taking my face in his hands, my breath hitched, "that's all I ask, for everything I have done for you…kiss me, let me drink from you…stay with me tonight".

I snatched myself away "no" I gasped, "Bankotsu… I can't do that, I'm sorry but I won't risk losing my husband again, I have learnt from my past mistakes".

He glared at me, "mistake? That's what I was, a mistake, was that what our son was too?"

I shook my head, "No, Chikotsu was a blessing to my life just like my other kids…you were, I suppose a mistake but not one regret making. Still I had to learn from it, which I did…Bankotsu, enough now, we're done". I then fled and was glad that he actually let me go.

I was partially glad with how I left it, I went there to test myself and I had passed. It was a risk but I was so proud of myself, my love for my husband and my fear of losing him was stronger than the desire beating through my heart. I feared that after all that had occurred between Miroku and I…my loyalty would have weakened, but it hadn't …in fact it had strengthened!

I ran back to Kagome's and she was waiting for me, "did you find out what you needed to?" she asked me, still not too pleased with how I had persuaded her to let me go.

I nodded and hugged her, I was smiling, "that and so much more my friend! I am so happy…I love my husband so much!"

Kagome laughed with relief and hugged me back, "thank kami! I'm so glad".

_Miroku, come home soon, the woman you married is back_!

* * *

Miroku's POV

"Come on Miroku, lets head back" Inuyasha called over to me as the dust settled. This demon was difficult to take down, it had possessed a child that now lay unconscious in his mother's arms, he would wake soon and remember nothing of this horrible ordeal.

"Thank you so much" the young mother wept "good…handsome monk, is there anyway I can repay you for your kindness?"

I saw by the glint in her eyes, the method in which she hoped to thank me. I would not lie, the temptation was there, she was a very beautiful woman after all. My in lecher smiled, but I was a husband now and a father, I had made the mistake once and I would not do it again. My careless, womanising behaviour chased my wife into the arms of another and it almost destroyed our family. I would not accept what this woman subtly offered, but if I remembered correctly, she owned a small flower stall in the town's market. "We will have our usual rate, two bundles of rice each, but as a personal thanks from you I would like a fresh bouquet of peonies for my wife" I responded.

She seemed disappointed but nodded and agreed.

"Keh" Inuyasha scoffed, "thanks a lot Miroku now if I show up without flowers for Kagome I'll get a bunch of Sits" he then turned to the same woman, "could I get some flowers too?"

The young mother smiled "of course, peonies also?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Nah, she's allergic to those, you got any daffodils? They're her favourite"

_That Inuyasha, he can pretend he's not a hopeless romantic at heart, but I know better_.

* * *

We were on our way back to our village with our payment ad our flowers. I didn't like how I left things with Sango, I think what I said may have hurt her feelings. To be honest she would have been a great help on this mission.

"Hey Inuyasha, I've made a decision" I declared as we walked on, "Now that the kids are gone and grown up, I think Sango and I should go travelling again."

Inuyasha smirked, "Getting a little old for that life style aren't you?"

I chuckled, "maybe, but I married a very vivacious woman, she has an adventurous heart and I am keeping her caged…we're not that old, not yet…we still have a few good years left in us!"

"Yeah…I suppose that means Kagome and I have to come along too, no way you two will make it on your own" Inuyasha put in as he rolled our eyes.

I smirked "Actually I myself would prefer it just be me and Sango, however I know it would mean a lot to her if you both did come along too. She has felt so trapped over the past four years; it would make her feel so much more like her old self again".

Inuyasha smirked almost knowingly, "You seem more like your old self too just talking about it, it sounds like it'll be good for you too".

I had to agree; I looked down at the bouquet of peonies and saw Sango's beautiful face, I had been a little harsh on her last time we spoke. She really did seem so worried though, I always trusted Sango's instincts, they hadn't failed me yet, I suppose that was also why I was so eager to return to her. "Let's hurry along Inuyasha, our women await our return" I called as I sprinted on ahead, for a forty year old man, I had some stealth in me still.

_Sango, my dearest wife, I'll be home soon, the man you married is back_!

* * *

Bankotsu's POV

She had found her will to resist me….after all these years, Sango had not pined for me…she did not suffer and crave me. I was a fond memory; I occupied a certain place in her past, whereas the monk had not only a place in her past, but also her present and her future.

I touched my lips where the warmth of her skin and blood still lingered, she was still so sweet. Her tears….I could still smell their salt. She would always insult me…say the harshest things, things I probably deserved, but then she would ply me with so much kindness, she nurtured me with both a rough and gentle love, she wasn't afraid of me and I liked it. I was unaware of how many miles I would need to run in order to chase and maybe obtain the dream of her, but already I was out of breath and couldn't go on much longer, eventually I'd have to let her go.

I walked the through the green grass of the hill and leapt to the tree outside her home. She wasn't there, unfortunately. She was still at the priestess's house and so I took the time to wander in. I had intruded upon this place before, but obviously last time I didn't get a proper chance to look around.

I observed her home, the cooking pot…she had clearly used it a lot over the years, cooking for her family…giving them nutrition and thinking of ways to please their stomachs. There was a wooden basin with a rag hanging over it…that would be where she would have washed the children when they were infants, scrubbing their little toes with her husband beside her, maybe even splashing at each other playfully.

I looked to a wall, there were markings. A particular space was occupied for each of their child, it listed what height they were at a certain age, there was "Mizu, 4'2, age seven", then there were the twins, "Yuki and Yuka, 4'6, age twelve" I finally looked to Chikotsu's place ad read it all the way from when they first measured him at one years old to the last time at fifteen. My favourite was "Chikotsu, 5'1, age thirteen", it made me chuckle_, I was the exact height at that age, I too was really short, it was when I turned seventeen that I finally shot up_.

This was a home built on memory, they oozed from the walls, I never in my life had a home like this. I would have loved to have shared this with Sango, that monk is one lucky bastard! She chose him, not that there really was a choice for her to make, it was always him…I never stood a chance.

I imagined what our son looked like, I hope he looked like me…I bet he does, the spitting image of me. I bet it kills Miroku to look on him now, I bet all he can see is me staring right back at him. What would life had been like had I killed the monk and taken his place in Sango's life? In my fantasy she would have been happier, we'd sit up together as a family by the firelight, we'd read the kids to sleep…then when all was quiet…when it was just the two of us…I'd take her into my and we'd….I can't go, it hurts to much. For in reality, she would have hated me, she would have done anything in her power to escape me along with her children, and she would have run to the mutt and the priestess for protection.

Not matter what, truth is I'd never actually have her; she will always be _his_ and I only hope that he realises how lucky he is. Then again, I did have her…just for one night, she gave herself to me and it was amazing. I would give my life again for just one more intimate night in her arms again. To hear her whisper my name, her hands touching me and pressing me closer instead of constantly pushing me away.

That was the cards fate had dealt me, some of us were not meant to be loved in return…this was my punishment, for all the innocent lives I had taken without remorse. To this day I do not mourn or regret a single life I took…life is meaningless to me, especially now. The only thing left to do was my first and my last act as a father, and then I would move on to the realm of the dead…I have been resurrected too many times, but I will never find peace. However, Sango did find peace while still in her living state, I had to come along and disrupt that.

My eyes then fell onto the bed I had just the other night pinned her to, I imagined her sleeping there after a long day, having just put the children to sleep and awaiting her husband. I imagined that I was that husband, I Imagined myself slowing easing beside her and her snuggling in closer. "thank Kami you're here now…its cold tonight and I couldn't get to sleep" she'd whisper, I would then kiss her bare shoulder, sending a quiver of desire running down her spine.

I would then say "Chikotsu was so fussy tonight, but the girls and Mizu went out like candles".

She would then giggle and place her hand on my fingers that would have been tracing lightly up and down her arm, "He's always been fussy, just like his father…oh well, try to get some sleep my dear, you promised you would take the boys fishing while the twins and me had some girl time".

With that last word we'd drift off into a peaceful sleep, the whole night I'd be holding her. The fantasy replayed many times in my mind. She probably did have nights like that with Miroku, _the lucky bastard_!

"Who are you and why are you here?" came a voice from the shadows, I turned swiftly and at first I thought I was faced with a mirror. The boy before me was no older than nineteen, he looked just lie me at that age, but his hair was just a few inches shorter and he was just an inch taller.

There was only one person it could be, "hello Chikotsu …we meet at last, son" I greeted with a slight bow.

His eyes narrowed at me, "Bankotsu….I've got some questions for you" he began as he lowered his blade, "the first one….is there a way out of this curse for me? How can I live as a normal man, is it even possible".

I thought for a moment, unsure if I should tell him "yes…" I answered truthfully but before his hopes soared too high I added, "with a great sacrifice".

Before he could ask on we were interrupted by two others, a young man…he was one of us, I could tell. And a young, beautiful woman…she must be the mistress Shinigami wanted and the one I'd have to encourage my son to pursue. It wouldn't be too difficult, she was quite the beauty.

"I see you're quite the ladies' man" I teased him as I gestured to her, "it seems you really do take after me".

He growled, so did the other guy, I could tell by the resemblance that I had just referred to his sister.

"I don't have time for you nonsense Bankotsu, tell me everything I want to know , help me plot against Shinigami then get the hell out of mine and my family's life for good" Chikotsu shot back.

_He may take after me in some ways, but he has his mother's fire in him too_. "Okay my boy…I'll tell you what you want to know"….

**Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Innocent lives

**Chapter 5**

**Innocent lives**

* * *

Chikotsu's POV

So this man…this was my real father? It was like looking into a mirror of what I was to be at age forty, hopefully I'd age as well as he did. That smile of his, so cunning…it was my smile only I prayed that I did not look as deceptive as he did.

"Come along now son, we havn't got all night" he goaded and continued to irk me.

"I don't care if it is your blood soaring through my veins, it is the only thing that connects us…my father is monk Miroku" I shot back, for a moment I saw a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"Say what you like" he rasped, "you are my son…you are mine, you are a living piece of me. I have no choice but to stand aside and let the monk claim your mother as his wife, but no matter what, you are mine and that will never, ever change!"

A moment of awkward silence passed, Takumi and Nana shifted uncofotably and it was finally Takumi that spoke after clearing his throat. "So, Bankotsu…Kurami told me you were a lot more knowledgeable in the ways of the Shinigami, she told us that you could come up with a solution to our little predicament. How do we stop him from taking my sister?"

He laughed a little and folded his arms whilst casually leaning against the wall. He took a moment to carefully observe Nana, I didn't like the way his eyes traced her. "It is not a recent attraction you know" he began, "Shinigami has had his eyes on you from the day you were born, tell me Nana, what has changed this week to make him act?"

She thought for a moment, "Well…my husband was killed by one of his collectors, Chikotsu" she answered and gestured to me.

Bankotsu nodded, "that's right, Shinigmi is part of a religion and so he must follow the laws of such, while you were bound in holy matrimony, he could not touch you. Lucky for him your dear hubby was on his hit list. If you want to keep yourself from his grip dear Nana, you will need to marry quickly and who better to replace your foul beast of a husband than the hero that saved you from him" he then pointed to me.

My eyes were wide, so were Nana's and a blush rose to her cheeks. Her bashfulness vanished and was placed by irritation. "Firstly" she hissed, "you can hardly call what Chikostu did a heroic act, it was his duty and nothing more. Secondly, I swore to myself that once I was free of my last marriage that I would never marry again. I intend to keep that promise, it is the only one I have ever made…I will never marry again so we must think of another way!"

"There is no other way!" Bankotsu's voice boomed in irritation.

Takumi took his sister by the shoulders, "Nana, please…this will protect you from Shinigami and thus the underworld" he paused and looked to me, "It makes perfect sense, will you do this for me my friend? Will marry my sister?"

I scowled at him "I am not the kind of man you should want for your sister, Takumi! You want me to wed and then what, drink from her? I could not feed upon anyone else other than my wife for reasons you know why; I would consider it a betrayal to feed upon any other. Look upon her" I gestured to Nana who jolted at the sudden raise and rasp of my voice. "Look upon your sister, hasn't been devoured enough by beasts? What makes me a better match for her than her last husband or the devil that pursues her now? Well I made a promise to myself; I would never marry or start a family unless I was freed from Shinigami's services…so no, I won't do this for you, _friend_"

Takumi was speechless and Nana eyed me carefully, dare I say she seemed somewhat annoyed that I had refused the idea myself.

Bankotsu scoffed, "well, then its seems that taking her away from her home was all for nothing, listen Nana that is the only way you're going to escape the reaper, so I hape you like dark dingy castles with demons clawing at you. Chikotsu, you however make a valid point…but there is a way for you to escape the service of the reaper. He did not give you your life; you inherited his power through me, however he still holds control of your living state, to break the bond you will have to make an offering. We are valuable to him…thirty innocent lives is worth just one of us. If you kill thirty innocents and collect blood from each of them and offer it to him, he will release you."

I thought for a moment, then I was disgusted that I had actually stopped to think of it. That was the one thing I refused to do…the people I killed were meant to die, that's what consoled me. I could not kill innocent people. "If that is the price of my freedom, I will remain a prisoner for the rest of my life" I responded darkly.

Bankotsu groaned and rolled his eyes, "then this is going nowhere and it was pointless me coming back. What do you want to do then? You can't out run the reaper, if any of you want a chance of surviving you'll have to play by these rules, if you do then he can't touch you".

Takumi groaned with annoyance, he wanted me to marry his sister...but he didn't want me to claim any rights as her husband, I would not be allowed to drink from her or be intimate wither and I was not willing to kill innocent people who had years left, in order to live a life of my own.

Suddenly from the threshold another slender figure appeared "there has to be some way" she spoke, it was my mother, she came into the light and there I saw the covered wound upon her neck, instantly I knew what had occurred and I scowled scornfully at the man who caused it.

"You!" I growled through gritted teeth, Bankotsu didn't even look me in the eye, "You…vile leech! How dare you sink you filthy teeth into my mother's flesh! I'll kill you!" I then lunged at him, Takumi rushed at me and held me back, my mother jumped in the middle and shielded the wretch.

"I'll kill you!" I repeated with rage.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "why does every one threaten to kill me? It's pointless, please people understand that you cannot kill me I'll just keep coming back!"

"I don't care how many times you come back I'll keep on killing you again and again and again!" I roared, Takumi was having difficulty restraining me.

Mother took my face in her hands, "Chikotsu, please be calm…yes he did this to me but it has been resolved, I promise you…my son be calm."

She was using the soothing tone she used when I was a child and had awoken from a nightmare, I couldn't believe she was defending him. Takumi felt me ease up and decided it was okay to let me go. "Mother, did you allow him to do that you? Did you betray father again? How could you do that…after all he has forgiven you for. I thought better of you, I din't realise I was a son of a whore. Father forgave you and trusted you, but you then part your legs for this vile Ba-" I was unable to finish my sentence, a fist met my cheek, Bankotsu's.

I was knocked to the floor, he was standing over me, "Don't you ever, ever dare speak to your mother like that again! Understand" he snarled, I just stared up in shock. "_I_ am the son of whore…you were practically born from a saint who has loved and nurtured you your entire life so far! She has not allowed me to be intimate with, she has again refused me out of love and loyalty to her husband! I stole a bite against her will…she has found it in her heart to forgive, her forgiveness is all she has given me and nothing more…now get on your knees and you grovel at her feet and you beg for her forgiveness just as I did!"

I looked up at my mother who seemed paralysed with shock, my words had caused it and the only thing that moved on her was the tears flowing down her cheeks. I had never spoken so cruelly to her in all my life, I adored my mother and always held her in such high esteem. I knelt at her feet and hugged her legs. "Mother…I'm sorry; I don't know why I said that to you. I just feel so lost…my only chance at life is to give up my humanity…please mother, forgive me and tell me what do …you always know what to do."

She came down to my level and held me like I was a child and stroked my hair, "I forgive you, I always will. What did I teach you…that true and pure love always forgives and forgets and there is no love more pure and more true than the love I have for my children." She paused and hugged me tighter, "now listen to me, I can only tell you to follow your instincts, do what you know to be right…you have known this girl only a short while, but already I can tell her wellbeing means a lot to you, do what you know to be right…that is all I can say".

She was right, mother always was. I glared up at Bankotsu for a moment; I then focused on Nana who was watching the entire display with such fascination. I offered her my hand which she looked down on in alarm, as though no man had simply offered her their hand and nothing else. "I would like to speak with you alone" I spoke; she nodded and hesitantly took my hand. Before we left I turned to Takumi and said "make sure Bankotsu doesn't lay a hand on my mother…or I'll paint these walls with his blood."

It seemed so peaceful in the dark of the night, there was a little chill on the air and I noticed that Nana shivered. Mother always told me that if a lady was cold and I had a cloak, I should offer it to her, so I removed my black cloak and placed it around her shoulders, another act of gentility she didn't seem to understand.

When I did not speak she grew impatient, "Chikotsu, you asked to speak with me alone, I'm here we're alone…I know what you're going to ask, you know how I'll reply so let's just get on with it."

_Very well, so be it_ "Marry me"

"No"

_She's right, exactly what I was expecting_. Another long silence passed us, she sighed heavily, "With that out of the way I'm going back inside" and she turned to leave.

Swiftly but gently I caught her by the arm and brought her into me, "Listen here, I agreed to see this mission through…you don't have a choice."

Suddenly, tears filled her eyes…I had yet to see her actually cry, I thought the years of abuse she had relieved had turned to stone and that she was incapable of releasing tears, I thought she had cried so much in the past that there simply was nothing left, clearly I was wrong.

"That's just it…that's _just it_!" she cried whilst yanking herself free of me. "That's just it…I never have a choice, I didn't have a choice at fourteen years old when my father handed me to an old man…I don't have choice now either…I will either become your bride or the reaper's mistress." She started hitting at me "It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Her hits grew softer till finally she began to fall to her knees like a broken doll; I had my hands on her arms. "I'm not an object, I'm not a thing without emotion…I used to crave love and now I realise it doesn't actually exist…I don't want to be handed off again, I _want_ to die alone! I want to be an old wrinkled hag, I want to disgust men…I want them to leave me alone and let me live…_alone_!"

I held her as she cried, her words were tearing at my heart as I began to realise that I was behaving no better than the men she had described. She saw the true ugliness and bestiality that resides in many men and not the tenderness many hide. This poor girl was given no kindness and now the word "_companionship_" meant brutality, it was something that struck fear into her…so much sure that she craved loneliness.

I actually hugged close and I heard her breath hitch slightly, I was being gentle with her…she tried to act so strong and unbreakable, truth was…she had been shattered already, almost beyond repair. "Okay" I whispered, "I'm not giving up though…I want to see this through, I want to help you…I hope you find a man to love in time. However, I will remain…ready for you, I will wait until you ask for my hand…it is _your_ choice, Nana." I had finally listened to my mother, I did what I felt was right and I would help her if she asked. "In the meantime, we'll have to keep on the move, but I don't know how long we can outrun the reaper".

She wiped away her tears, "thank you Chikotsu….not only for tonight, but for being the first man…to show me any kind of…gentleness."

I gave a brief half smile and then helped her to her feet, when we turned around we saw all three of the others had been watching. Takumi rushed to his sister and embraced, apologising repeatedly.

Nana had no trust in men, not even her brother and I hoped I could cure her of this.

* * *

Sango's POV

It was the strangest thing; I was watching the three young people sleep in the beds I had given them…as though they were my own children. Bankotsu was standing next to me and observing them also. "Good morning" he greeted quietly, it seemed too normal and civil for us two.

"Good morning" I responded and took another sip of my tea, Chikotsu still looked like the same little boy I used to tuck in at night.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here too, were you okay over at the priestess's" he asked casually, I just nodded in response. I never thought he and I would be standing together in the light of day, watching our son sleep.

"Where are you going to take them?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I guess the best place would be a city rather than a city or town, we'll be able to blend in more and there is more of a chance for us to feed".

He looked to me as though he expected some reaction, as though I should be jealous of the thought of him drinking from another woman. I suppose nineteen years ago when all this first began, it would have bothered me a little…but now it really didn't.

We stood in silence till the children awoke, Takumi stretched out his arms and yawned, he actually reminded me a lot of my son Mizu. "Morning mama slayer…thanks for the bed" he yawned.

I smiled down on them, "you're very welcome, I actually made breakfast for those who can actually consume solids".

Only me, Nana and Chikotsu would be able to eat, as Chikotsu was not a resurrected soul he still needed food as well as blood. "thank you mother" Chikotsu spoke as he arose, "but if it's alright, Takumi, Bankotsu and I should speak outside for a moment , I want to hear the plan for us".

I nodded and allowed them to step outside, leaving just myself and Nana, she gratefully accepted the food I gave her and ate hungrily. "Food is not a necessity for them, I expect they forget that it is for you" I figured allowed.

"Yes" she agreed, "thank you, I really do appreciate this".

Though clearly damaged she was still very polite, I wondered how long she had been without a mother. "You're very welcome dear, in fact I'll make up something for you to take along with you, however don't be shy, if you get hungry make sure you let them know, I don't want you to starve".

She stared at me for a moment, like I was speaking another language, "so…that's what a mother sounds like" she uttered to herself, I think she had only realised she had spoken that aloud when I look confused and so she continued. "You see, my mother died when I was born…I was left in the care of my father, I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother…I wonder what she'd say now, what advice she would give".

It broke my heart to hear this, I moved to her side and put my arms around her, "I can only tell you what I would say, if it were my daughter in this situation" I began, the sweet girl laid her head on my shoulder. "First of all, I would tell you that I love you…that I am so proud of how you have held yourself together. I would then tell you to dig deep and find your courage, do not shun others for there is good in people, you just have to look a little harder these day. Also I would tell you to go a little easier on your brother, he may be a man but he is a man that loves you and gave his life for you. I would like it if you would stop being so hard on yourself, show yourself some kindness…you've earned it. Lastly I would tell you that no matter what happens, I am always here and I'll always welcome you".

I could have sworn I saw her release a single tear, "if you were my mother…would you want me as a daughter?" she asked me in a little whisper.

I hugged her more tightly, "Yes, I would be proud to have you as a daughter….please Nana, if ever you need motherly kindness or anything…come to me, I still have so much of it to give."

"Thank you so much, Sango…I really didn't know myself, just how much I needed to hear that…thank you".

We sat like this until the others entered, all a little confused at what was happening, I smiled and told them I could make Nana some food to take with her, then I would let them leave.

* * *

"If I make it far enough, can I come back and say goodbye to you?" Bankotsu asked me quietly while the others waited for him in the distance.

"That depends on how you intend to say goodbye" I answered.

He gave a little smile, "not in the way I'd like to obviously, but I would like to see your face one last time".

It didn't seem like such an unfair request, I knew Miroku wouldn't like it, but Bankotsu had sacrificed a lot for me, could I really deny him a simply goodbye?

"Okay, that sounds fair enough….but please, in the meantime…make sure they're all safe…they're just children to me, be the adult okay".

He agreed and swiftly joined the others. Bankotsu and I once shared something so passionate, it was ignited by youth's flame, but age had made me wiser.

I was soon joined by Kagome who stood with me and watched as they disappeared into the morning sun.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sort of, I just hope they'll all be okay".

* * *

Bankotsu's POV

I had missed the cities, the way everything buzzed and how the people hardly slept. The taverns were open all hours and the inns were more comfortable.

We found an inn that had room for all of us, Nana wanted her own room, however I told her it would be safer to remain with us and that I wasn't willing to pay the added cost just because she was bashful about staying in a room with three men.

Once we had settled I turned to the Chikotsu and Takumi, "Okay men, it's been a while since we've fed, let's get to a tavern, the women there have alcohol in their blood".

Takumi clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "hell yes sounds good! Let's get going".

We were making our way out the door, I noticed Chikotsu look back at Nana who had a sad frown on her face. "Come on, I'm under strict instructions by your mother to make sure you get substance" I prompted, he followed but it seemed reluctant.

_Alright men, time to hunt_.

**Chapter 6 is coming soon**.


	6. Pretending

**Chapter 6**

**pretend**

Nana's POV

-Flashback-

"_Nana! Wake up!" My so called husband garbled as he staggered home drunk. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with his red and wrinkled face, I shivered with disgust. It was my fifteenth birthday and my fifty-two year old husband had decided to celebrate this day with his drinking buddies down at the local tavern._

_I slowly sat up; my ribs still ached from the recent beating Tougi gave me for burning the dinner I had made. I was apparently going too slowly for his liking; he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up forcefully. "Wench!" he slurred and snarled, "on your feet!" _

_He then proceeded to drag me outside, I was barely dressed, wearing only a thin silk Kimono he forced me to sleep in for his own delight. When we stepped outside I was greeted by a hoard of old men, all leering at my bare legs. Tougi threw me to the ground, "look at her!" he roared, "this is what I got for at the cost of a single sheep! This young beauty…marvel at what is mine and what you can never have!" he then pulled me up by my hair and pushed me towards them. "Twirl for them Nana, let them see every inch of you!" he then tore off my Kimono so that I stood naked before them._

_I squealed and when I tried to cover myself with arms he pinned them to my side and again demanded I twirl for them. I did so…very, very reluctantly with tear of shame filling my eyes. When they were done eyeing me up and hooting at me, Tougi dragged me into the hut by my hair, "come wench tonight you give me a son!"_

_Not on your life, you filthy bastard! I would rather be baron than grow your seed._

-End of Flashback-

Men….they used to seem so disgusting to me, but recently one had shown me such kindness. Chikotsu…the first time I met him, he was laying down the corpse of the man who had me shackled. He was like my liberator, he freed me…and yet now, he may be the man to imprison me in the bonds of marriage once again. However, the strange thing was…I didn't fear the idea of marrying him as much, he had earned my trust. He had also earned my respect, I did truly admire him for both his courage and restraint. I heard him pray at night, and when I watch him practice with his blade, I was mesmerised by his swift and graceful movements.

As I sit here now, I wonder why the thought of him being out there now, drinking from another woman bothered me so much. It shouldn't…maybe it's because he and I share a similar fate, both destined to live alone, only difference was that I happily chose that fate. Still I hoped he was okay out there in the city…I could see it in his eyes, he was almost as tortured as I was.

* * *

Chikotsu's POV

The tavern was filled with vile smoke and the alcohol flowed like a river down the many throats of our potential victims. Takumi had spied his, it was the young tavern maiden who was serving us, she was constantly asking Takumi wasn't drinking; little did she know that it was physically impossible for him to consume anything other than blood.

Takumi smiled, "you appear far more appetizing than anything else this tavern has to offer me" he responded, when she blushed he leaned forward so that their faces were close. "Is there somewhere we can, somewhere….we can be alone?"

The girl nodded, her heart was pounding through her chest! She grabbed his hand and fled through a door that lead to another hidden room. Another maid that worked their…a very you and pretty thing, slender and pale, approached Bankotsu. However, the closer she came…the more I saw that she had very similar features to that of my mother. They were not obvious, you would have to know my mother's face very well to spot the similarities. Bankotsu clearly did and he decided that she was the one he'd have tonight and it made me sick.

They too disappeared into the back room…foolish women, they were leading their hunters away, leading themselves to a very pleasurable but potential death, if they got too carried away by the taste of the young girls, they could easily drain them. Hopefully the two women would live to see sunlight again.

In a corner sat a voluptuous beauty who was eyeing me devilishly, her deep brown eyes are trying to lock with mine. Slowly she approached me, dressed in a harlot's red, her eyes scanning over my body as she swayed her closer.

"Can I be of any….service, my young, handsome man?" she purred like a kitten.

I looked her up and down three times over, she was curvaceous…any red blooded man would want to take a bite, and yet strangely she sparked no interest in me at all. Still, I had to feed for I could feel myself getting weaker. "Have you anywhere we can be alone?" I asked her.

She then took me by the hand and lead towards the backroom. There I saw Takumi and Bankotsu holding their victims intimately as they drank their essence, they were huddled so close to them it looked like nothing more than an intimate embrace, however the loud a passionate groans from the women were a dead giveaway, to me at least.

She sat me down and then straddled me, her nuzzling lips were wet and warm. I was not in the mood for such foreplay, I would simply bite and go. So cupped the back of her head and traced my lips against the back of her neck. Over her shoulder I saw Takumi and Bankotsu leave the poor women upon the floor, not dead but unconscious, they would live. They swiftly moved onto another two clueless wenches, eager to be as close to them as their peers were. I had never seen another so this, drink from someone and I wondered if that was what I looked like? Like a demon and I was for the first time in a long time, ashamed of myself.

Something in me just couldn't do it, I couldn't take her…so with a heavy sigh I gently removed her and casually left the room. I would go without tonight and just head back to the inn, strangely I had this deep concern growing inside me, I was anxious about Nana being on her own and I wanted to make sure she was still safe.

When I arrived, having practically burst through the door, she sat up in her bed and gawked at me, "you're back sooner than expected" she uttered.

I slid the door closed but made no movement to get any closer, I did not want to invade her space and knew she it could easily frighten her. "Forgive me if I disturbed your sleep, I'm afraid I could not concentrate on the hunt, knowing you were on your own, I feared something would happen to you" I responded politely as I moved to make up my own bed on the other side of the room from her.

I could feel her eyes upon me, her confused and somewhat baffled eyes. "You have not fed? You were too concerned with my safety? Will this not weaken you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's alright, I assure you…now, please don't be afraid of me suddenly attacking you for your blood; I am the master of self-control."

She frowned at me, "that is not what I am concerned about, I trust you enough by now and know you would not…you know, hurt me" she looked away bashfully and I admired the adorable blush that appeared on her pale cheeks. "But how are you to protect me and face Shinigami if you are weakened by lack of substance? Your mother…she won't be happy with you if she finds out you are not taking care of yourself."

A corner of my mouth twitched upwards, "I like that you worry for my wellbeing and that you even refer to my mother…I could tell that she liked you a lot, just as much as she likes my brother's wife" I suddenly realised what I was saying and cleared my throat. "But anyhow, you don't have to fear for your safety…while I'm here nothing will _ever_ harm you, that is a promise Nana."

She again stared at me for long moments with a taken aback expression, slowly tears formed in her eyes and eventually one spilled over. "Damn it" she cursed at herself as she wiped away at the tear she tried so hard to hold back. I handed her a handkerchief which she gratefully took. "I swear to you…I don't cry often, I haven't done so since Takumi came back from the dead. I haven't had that wonderful release in so long; I suppose I must feel comfortable with you." Nana wiped under her eyes and handed the handkerchief back to me, "I thought I was all out of them, I thought they had been beaten out of me…I suppose it's another thing I have to thank you for. I know nothing will happen to me, while you're here…I must admit, you make me feel safe." Our eyes connected and I felt a sudden intensity rise and thicken the air, she rose to her feet, the blanket slipping from her shoulders. "And you should know…I have not felt safe in a _very_ long time, it's nice…not to be afraid in a man's presence, it's nice feeling this secure…it's nice to trust again."

She began walking towards me, slowly and almost sensually in the glow of the rooms only candle. She kneeled in front of me, closer than she had ever dared get before and rested her hands on my legs that were now folded. My blood was soaring; I felt a rush that I had not felt at the tavern…the spark was here, in this room between Nana and me. My eyes disobediently wondered from her eyes, down to her neck and rested momentarily upon her fair white chest, that heaved gently when she breathed.

By some instinct my hands found their way up her slender arms and hers rested upon my chest, she leaned in closer and leant her forehead upon mine. Her female smell sent chills all through my body and I wanted to clutch at her and bring her closer. "Nana" I breathed, she put her fingertips upon my lips to stop me from speaking. Words had no purpose any more, her lips hovered just above mine and the anticipation, among other things, began to grow.

"Chikotsu" she whispered, "I want you…to drink from me, take some of my strength, let me do this…for all you have given me."

I was shocked beyond belief, this was something I certainly did not expect, "Nana…you don't have to do this, I don't want take from you, after all tha-"

My words were hindered by her gentle, yet passionate lips upon mine, the internally flame in me ignited and made my body hot. Our lips entwined and the pressure of her was about to send me into a frenzy. When she released my lips, still holding my face in her hands she breathed something that awoke the gentle but lustful beast inside me. "Please Chikotsu…take me, take me now".

With that I laid her upon her back, though I wanted to remove every stitch of clothing I knew she was not ready for that. I had to be gentle with her; I had to show her that men such as me were capable of that if ever I was to completely renew her faith in us. My hand traced up her leg and I kissed her mouth, I did so that her body would heat up all the more. I moved down…her thighs were against my torso and the palms of her feet traced the back of my legs. My mouth found its way to the base of her neck…I placed one long, lingering kiss there. "Do it!" she breathed with such eagerness, "right now I am yours! Do it! Take me into you; make me a part of you!"

I could no longer hold back and I sank my two incisors in deep. Her sweet, warm blood filled my mouth and trickled from the corners of my lips. She tasted as wonderful as I imagined, her soft and gentle groans played in my ear like a masterful melody and it gave me such delight to know the pleasure I was giving her.

Nana wrapped her legs about my waist and clung to my hair, "Yes…oh…YES!" She groaned, her hand clawed at my back. I released her and stared down at her for a moment. Her coal black hair fell ghostly about her white gossamer face which beheld a look of pure satisfaction which only added to my own. Her hand cupped the back of my neck, "more" she whispered pleadingly, "I want more!"

I sat her up upon my lap and held my handkerchief over her neck, luckily these should heal quite quickly, still her brother will not be happy if he sees them. "Nana, if I take any more blood from you, you might faint thank you for giving yourself to me" I said and then kissed the bite mark I had left which sent a shiver through her body. She even whimpered with desire and gripped briefly at my shoulders. Her slender arm slipped around my neck and she hugged me closely, my arms wrapped around her tiny waist, it was nice to hold her so close.

Nana then held my face in her hands and gazed deep into my eyes, "remove my kimono…take me completely" she murmured against my lips, when she said that my heart skipped a beat. I wanted so desperately to do as she commanded, to see the perfection that was hidden by only a single layer of clothing. Her lips traced my cheek then rested on my ear, her breath tickling at it, "take me…completely" she repeated gently.

_Oh Nana…you don't know how much I want to_! She then slipped her kimono down to reveal her bare shoulders and a slight curve of her breasts. She was making this so impossible to resist, with a sigh and a lot of will power, I took a blanket, wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her in close to me. "No Nana, it's too soon, I don't think you're ready yet…tonight you have given me enough" I responded.

She quickly looked away from with a blush of shame, I believe I had unintentionally both disappointed and embarrassed her. Nana looked adorable when she blushed and I could not help but smile. I held her face and kissed her again upon the lips, "Listen to, one question from you and I can guarantee we will have all the time in the world for such things."

She knew what I meant and smiled back at me, "Chikotsu…will you marry me?" she asked.

I grinned widely and planted another kiss on her mouth, "I was starting to think you'd never ask" I teased.

She shrugged playfully, "I like to keep you guessing".

So this was it, I Chikotsu, the reaper's holy assassin…was betrothed; I never thought the day would come. However, a dark thought pressed my mind…us marrying only solves half the problem, I still did not feel right marrying her when I was still in the service of Shinigami. Then it also occurred to me, _is she only marrying me…purely to escape her fate with the master of death_?

I had to ask, "Nana…do you truly wish to be with me, forever? Do you _truly_ wish it? _Forever_?"

She half smiled at me and pulled the blanket more tightly about her shoulders, "nothing lasts forever, Chikotsu…but I do wish to be with you till inevitable end…I_ truly _do".

That was enough for me, I would be sure to marry her first thing tomorrow, I would be able to save her and then find some way to free myself of the reaper, without taking innocent lives. "we should get some sleep" I told her.

Nana blushed again, "it's cold…will you sleep beside me? Now that we're betrothed, I don't think it would be considered inappropriate".

_Laying asleep beside, holding her safely to me the entire night long_…. "Of course".

* * *

Bankotsu's POV

There was so much alcohol in the women's blood, I consumed three in total…all of them slightly intoxicated, when they awoke tomorrow, they'll think they merely passed out. I left Takumi there…he had been offered more than just blood by his third helping and he readily accepted.

It felt good to hunt again, to taste blood and here I woman groan as you bite into her…all three of them were delicious, but still they were nothing in comparison to Sango. However Sango was a beautifully dream I was slowly starting to let go of. Maybe in another twenty years or so, I'll finally be able to utter her name without hurting inside.

"He passed the test" came a voice, behind me stood Karumi, dressed in her signature red; she had been the one who tried to seduce Chikotsu into drinking her blood. He however rejected her, something not many men had the power to do. "He chose Nana…over me, which shows he truly cares for her…you have done well Bankotsu, your mission is almost complete, you should be rewarded and I think I know just how to do that." With that she suddenly morphed into a beautiful image of Sango.

I frowned at her and shook my head, "Not as good as the real thing" I informed her.

Kurami smiled at me in the way I longed Sango to, "but it's a close as you'll ever get" she shot back, this caught my attention completely, even her voice sounded exactly the same as Sango's. She noticed this and used it to her advantage, "Bankotsu…I love you so much…I don't want that ridiculous monk, please take me away from him…he could ever compare to you! Oh Bankotsu please!"

It was everything I had longed the real Sango to say, I rushed at her and kissed the fake love of my life. She looked like her, sounded like her…but she kissed entirely differently. Sango was passionate but gentle, Kurami was too fierce and it was difficult to truly fall under the pretence.

We paused for breath and I gazed down at her, her eyes did gltter as Sango's did, but in a different way, "say it again" I demanded, "say you love me!"

She smiled, "I love you Bankotsu…I truly do".

I crushed her lips with mine once again, this was the closest I'd ever come, "I want to pretend" I whispered, "pretend that Sango is my wife, we are standing outside our home where our children are inside asleep and we're just talking, like a normal married couple, who love each other…that is the reward I have earned" that was my request.

Kurami momentarily rolled her eyes but then smiled innocently and casually took my hand, "It's so nice to have some time to ourselves, the children can be such a handful, they get that from you" she teased as we walked and she wrapped both of arms around mine.

I chuckled, "maybe so, but they get their stubbornness from you."

She playfully scowled at me, "would you have me any other way? Dear husband"

She snuggled in closer and I was actually falling willingly under her illusion, "No…my beautiful wife, I would have you no other way" I assured.

She stood on tip toes and kissed my lips softly, "I'm so glad I married you…I love our life together and I love you."

I place my arm around her shoulder, "This is the life I've always wanted…you are what I've always wanted."

_If only this was real, if only this were my real life_.

We walked like that for a few minutes, eventually she morphed back into her true form, "okay play time is over" she said, "now listen, Shinigami has begun looking for the girl…if he doesn't already know who took her, he will soon enough, so you must ensure that the girl and your son are married by the morning. Once that is done…I suggest you check on pretty Sango, Shinigami will want to spite both you and Chikotsu, Sango is the one common bond you have…the one person you _both l_ove."

This angered me, I felt the need to rush back immediately, "If so much as lays a hand upon her!" I growled.

Kurami sighed, "It was just a warning, he may leave her alone, you don't know him like I do…he may be the master of death, collector of souls but that doesn't make him evil, he is not without mercy…however if he is told he can't have something he wants he can get a little nasty and unpredictable, just need to watch out."

It wasn't good enough! It wasn't! If anything happened to Sango I would tear the entire world apart….

* * *

Sango's POV

"Miroku, I would love to!" I squealed and jumped into his arm, it was so wonderful to hold him…he seemed just like his old self again. He had returned to me with a bright smile, a bouquet of peonies and an adventure in mind.

He swung me around and placed me down, "Kagome and Inuyasha will probably be joining us, Sango…I knew this would make you smile."

He was right it really did…however his bright mood was about to be ruined, I had to tell him everything that happened while he was gone. First we would go to Inuyasha and Kagome's home so that she could back me up. I hadn't done anything wrong; I had to continuously assure myself of that and that my conscience was clear.

I took him by the hands, "I have something I need to tell you"…

* * *

"Are you upset?" I mumbled quietly.

Kagome and Inuyasha were watching in silence, Miroku was being so quiet, he looked up at me eventually and said "No…not with" he assured and then put his arms around me, "I'm so angry that he did that to you…I should have been here to protect you, I should have listened to your warnings and I hate that our son is with him."

I rubbed his back with my hands and then squeezed him more tightly, "I know…but it is better that goes with him, Bankotsu will make certain he Chikotsu survives…but rest assure no one could ever take your place."

A moment of silenced passed, Inuyasha broke the silence, "well…I just thought of our first adventure…let's go help your son, let's face Shinigami!"

Miroku looked to me; he wanted to make sure I agreed to it…so long as he was on my side I could face any enemy, "Let's do this! Let's go get my son!"

**Chapter 7 coming soon**.


	7. After you

**Chapter 7**

**After you**

Nana's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night…for the first time in so long, I did not wake from a horrid chill, I wasn't cold. I was warm, strong arms were surrounding me…_Chikotsu_….I can't say that I love him, not yet…but there was hope for it. I could tell that we were each other's only hope at love; he was my one chance at happiness, one I was now so willing to take.

Life so far had made me cold; made me sterner that stone, Chikostu softened me…he melted me. I snuggled in closer to my betrothed , I didn't recoil from him…I didn't want to, I was so comfortable with his touch, in fact…I wanted him to touch me more. His hold tightened and sleepily he nuzzled into my air, his warm breath sending a shiver down my back.

I was in such a state of peace that I did not hear as my brother crept into the room, but the disapproving blaze of his eyes caught my attention and stirred Chikotsu from his sleep. The both of us gazed up at him and sat up properly, Chikotsu still kept his arm around my shoulder. Takumi just watched silently, his face beheld so much judgment, even though the corners of his mouth were encrusted with dry blood from whatever woman he had taken this night.

"You better marry her now" Takumi growled, "Or I'll hand you over to Shinigami."

Chikotsu rolled his eyes and stood to his feet, taking my up with him. "Your sister and I plan to marry as soon as possible tomorrow, this will ensure her safety, then we're going to search for a way to free me from Shinigami, without killing a hundred innocent lives."

Takumi let out a sigh, "you know…I know I chose this what of living and that you did not…but I envy that you may have a way out…one way, you have to kill a hundred people" he paused and stepped closer to Chikotsu, "tell me…if you won't kill for your own sake, would you kill for Nana's? How many would you kill to remain at her side? To raise a family with her? I chose this…I chose to kill to be with my sister again…is that something you too would willingly do?"

I looked up at Chikotsu actually worried how he would answer this; in all truth I was aware that I wasn't even worth one death, let alone a hundred. The fact that my brother mention his choice….he made a deal with the reaper, entered his services….all to see me again, even now he risked being thrown back into the underworld…all to keep me safe.

Sango was right, good men existed….my brother was one, my betrothed was one…maybe our future son could be one, he would be…I'd make it so.

Chikotsu gently squeezed me tighter to him and he answered Takumi's question, "if I were to kill innocent lives I would no longer be the man your sister agreed to marry, he would die along with his victims. I will find a way to escape the reaper and I'll make you an uncle."

Another silence passed through, a smile began to tug at corner of his mouth until finally he grinned brilliantly. With a hearty laugh he gathered both Chikotsu and I into his arms "welcome to the family brother!" he cheered.

We laughed….I laughed…I actually laughed, I stopped for a moment when I realised this, _how long has it been since I laughed_? _It feels…nice_.

Chikotsu...these two men, they were so important to me…I also liked the thought of having Sango as a mother-in-law. When she held me for that brief moment, when she uttered kind things to me…I discovered what it felt like to have a mother. I wanted her to be grandmother to my children and already I knew what a wonderful grandfather the monk Miroku would make from what Chikotsu had told me about him. But then a thought struck me….where did Bankotsu fit in all this? He was after all the biological father to Chikotsu, why did he not deserve a place amongst our family? I was then so overcome with pity for him and I had this urge to speak with him.

Chikotsu and Takumi were discussing where we go tomorrow to be married, I cleared my throat to interrupt, "I'm…Um… just stepping outside for a moment" I informed them.

Chikotsu moved forward to me, "Hold on, I'll come with you."

"Oh no don't worry, I just need to get some air" I insisted and gave him a certain look to show him that what I wanted to be alone for a moment.

Figuring out my expression he yielded but first, he placed his cloak around my shoulders and told me to stay warm and close to the inn, if I did not return in ten minutes at the most, he was would be coming after me.

_He's so careful…so tender and gentle with me, it's like he doesn't want to break me…whereas my last husband wouldn't care if I shattered into a __thousand tiny pieces_.

* * *

I stepped outside, the cool night breeze hit me and so I pulled Chikotsu's cloak more tightly around me, I liked that it smelled of him.

I wandered on, my eyes searching for Banktosu when a voice came and startled me, "you shouldn't be out here alone" it said.

I jolted and when I turned I saw just the man I was looking for, his appearance was unkempt, his hair was knotted, he his clothes were looser as though they had been taken off. I knew this look; it was the look of a man who had just enjoyed the pleasure of a woman's _company_.

"I came looking for you" I divulged, he seemed almost taken aback but his initial shock settled to a slight confusion and so I continued. "Chikotsu and I…we're getting married."

A small whisper of smile appeared, not one of happiness or joy but irony, he shook his head and chuckled darkly, "just as she wanted."

I don't know who _she_ was and I didn't think I should ask so I continued, "What will this mean for you? Will you stay longer for your son?"

He chuckled again, like I had said a private joke he shared with himself.

"Where else?" he laughed maliciously, "I'll be dragged back to the underworld….that's where I belong, that where all cruel things must dwell!"

It was plain to see the pain he hid behind this laughter; he grew more frantic in his laughter and started shouting "I was made for the underworld! I am a dark and vicious being and I belong there!"

He had become drunk on some tavern girl's blood, he stumbled and I caught him, I was again filled with pity for him. Was this how Sango felt when she first saw him on the road? She wanted to save him and now I could see why, he always came across so strong and yet there was the glimmer in his eyes….a lost little boy. "I don't think you belong in the underworld" I whispered.

He paused in his ranting and breathed, I held him up "what do you know!" he slurred aggressively, "you know nothing!"

I glowered at him "I know cruelty and I know that life is a vicious thing and if you are not careful it can make you equally unkind. I know your story and I'm sorry for you…you gave up so much for Sango and your child together, you removed yourself from the only family you would ever have! I know about your mother…my father was a beast who sold me to another beast! I'm okay now though…I have found hope in Chikotsu and thus I should thank you also…you gave me Chikotsu…you're the reason he exists…you're the reason I have future with a kind and gentle man…I would like your permission…to name my first born son after you, his grandfather."

Bankotsu's eyes turned wide and he stumbled and fell back, he looked up at me, "what about the monk?" he breathed "he will not like that, neither will Sango or Chikotsu, why are you doing this?"

I came down to his level, with my hand placed on his shoulder, "to thank you" I answered, "to honour the sacrifice you made for the woman and son you loved more than your own life, to ensure that you and all else know that you are a vital part of this family! Chikotsu may not see it now, I feel as though he is trying to remain loyal to the monk that raised him, but in time both he and the others will understand. Chikotsu….he's saving me, he will one day understand everything you have done for him."

He stared at me long and hard, scrutinising me…eventually his face softened, "you know….Chikotsu may look like me, he may have some of my mannerisms…he may have my strength, but everything else came from his mother. She saved me as Chikotsu saves you know, we were saved from ourselves. They're both heroes…they're both strong and resilient people who can put back the pieces of a broken soul. They love and care…they nurture" he paused, leaned in closer and lowered his voice; this next part was to be a secret. "this is going to sound very strange" he warned "but Sango was _everything_ in one to me…every role a woman can play in a man's life, mother, sister, teacher, lover and friend…then she was mother of my child….when I lost her, I lost _everything._ Then again she was never actually mine…her heart has and always will belong to that damn monk!"

We tightened my grip on his shoulder, I did understand him…the only difference between us was that the object of my affections was available to me, his was always just out of reach.

"You still love her" I spoke and heard his breath hitch, "I mean _really_ love her….that is beautiful, Sango may not feel that way for you…but she cares about you deeply."

"Yeah, Yeah" he waved me off "I've heard all that nonsense before little girl and it doesn't make it easier, now get inside were its warm and safe"

I nodded and moved to do so…he called out one more thing to me before I left "you have it by the way" he called, I raised my eyebrow, "my permission" he continued, "I would like it…if my grandson had my name."

With a smile and a nod I returned to Chikotsu and Takumi,

* * *

Bankotsu's POV

I took Karumi into my arms that night and in the disguise of Sango she let me have her. I was not fooled…Karumi was artful in the ways of animal lust but had no Idea how to make love…neither did I till Sango. The one time we embraced intimately in the depths of the cave, that night when I planted life inside her…she made me feel like I was the only man she wanted in the whole world. Sango meant something, I did not kiss every part of her body because I felt I had to please, I did it because I wanted to, I wanted to shower her in kisses …I wanted to make her feel more love than she had been in her entire life! That was how she made me feel after all…loved, the next morning…that was snatched away from me. Chikotsu, he was living proof of that night, he assured me that it wasn't just a beautiful dream, he was real…what I shared with his mother…was real. However one good thing about taking Karumi's blood…it intoxicated you, it was like taking downing fifteen cups of pure alchole only it tasted sweeter….still no woman's blood compared to Sango's.

That Nana girl...she'd be good to my son and he'd be good to her. I felt a certain pride in him, he met a very beautiful and considerate woman. Nana had made me feel a part of a family; I never had that before, though my approval meant nothing, she definitely had it.

So it all worked out, Karumi's plan worked, once Chikotsu and Nana are man and wife, Shingami can't touch her, then they have to figure out a way to escape the reaper's service. It all seemed to be going nicely, but I felt a sort of foreboding, doom was on its way.

I stumbled into the inn, Takumi and Nana looked to be sharing a long intimate convocation between brother and sister. Chikotsu merely acknowledged my presence with a simple nod; I decided to take a seat next to him.

"Congratulations" I spoke, "she's a good girl…a little damaged….but still….she'll be a good wife to you."

My son finally looked at me, he gazed momentarily at his betrothed then again looked to me, "I know" he then paused for a moment, "to be honest, I honestly feel like I could fall for her….I didn't ever think that it would be possible for someone like me to love."

I couldn't help but scoff at him, "shut up!" I slurred, "you've always loved and been loved! Seriously, your mother and the gave you everything, you had older sibling who just adored their baby brother….don't give me that crap because no offence but the whole _tortured soul_ act has been done to death! Lighten up damn it!"

Chikotsu stared at me for a moment, completely taken aback…_so that was my first piece of fatherly advice to him, to stop being such a whiny brat_.

Chikotsu then nodded his head, "you're right….I'm sorry"

That was all we said, we didn't speak for the rest of night….my son was a stranger to me.

I didn't blame Sango really, of course she wanted the monk….I offered her my heart…but it was painted black from years of sinning, vile and almost rotten to the core, it was falling apart from all the damage. The monk's heart was whole and pure…it mended the Sango's own grief and renewed her faith in the good of humanity, I was just a constant reminder of the evil that was out there in men.

I could not sleep, so I joined Chikotsu on watch, we guarded the siblings…they looked so alike. As we protected in silence and the morning sun rose, I could tell by the look on my son's face that his palm had begun to burn…this meant a name had appeared. He looked at me and rolled his eyes "perfect timing" he muttered, yes…_killing can be such a chore_.

He then unravelled the bandages, when he glared down at his palm he stared at it as though it would fade away. His face paled and his eyes were wide… "No" he breathed; "no!" he got louder "NO!" His yelled this agonisingly and awoke both Takumi and Nana from their sleep.

His legs began to shake; he collapsed and was caught by Takumi, Nana took hold of his face tenderly, "Chikotsu…Chikotsu? What is it?" she asked him.

He looked like he was going to vomit, his eyes wild and filled with tears, his left hand tightened so tightly in to fist, so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.

I stood to my feet and slowly approached him, "whose name is on that palm?" I asked, "who is he sending you to kill?"

Slowly and weakly he raised his arm and revealed the name, my eyes turned wide and I was filled with a rage deeper than I had ever felt in my life!

_Shinigami! You bastard_! My internal voiced growled…for their on his palm, was written the most beautiful name in the world…._Sango_! I was about to lose either her or my son.

* * *

Chikotsu's POV

I raced out of the inn, barged past all the villagers till I came to the city border, I could run at a faster speed than the average man.

_I won't do it! I won't do it! I WONT DO IT_! My stomach was churning and I coughed violently from the lump despair had formed in my throat. Shinigami had clocked on to us, he knows I will not kill my mother, he knows that I would rather die! Or maybe he was trying to get me to choose…it was Nana or my mother, the potential love of my life or the woman who gave me life.

I heard footstep racing up to me, I was on my knees, my head hung. Slender arms wrapped around my shoulders, Nana…her warm cheeks pressed against mine. "Calm down" she whispered, "I won't let this happen…I won't".

But what could she do? What could anyone do, I kissed her forearm, "Nana…I'm sorry, I can't be the man to save you, I'm destined for the underworld", tears began to spill.

"No!" she screamed and came to face me, "No….I have just found you and I won't let him take you!" she then stood and faced Bankotsu and Takumi who stood behind me. "There has to be something we can do, there has to be!"

Bankotsu growled lowly, "I don't know…but I won't let him take either of them!"

Again…what could he do? I was doomed….completely doomed. At this a certain panic arose, would this mean Shinigami would have her? Or would she marry another man and forget me? I quickly took her in my arms, so afraid to let go.

We stayed that way for a while when a voice came that I did not expect, "Chikotsu?"

Looking up I saw it was the one person I wanted so very far away from me right now, my mother, Sango. Her face beheld such concern and her hand outstretched to me. She was in her old uniform with my father Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome at her sides.

Though I wanted depseratly to cling to my parents for comfort and I back away, "mother! Mother get away from me! Run…Run as far from me as you possible can." I ordered, when she looked hurt I grabbed Miroku by the shoulders and shook him, "father! Mother is in danger here; you have to get her out of here!"

Miroku glared over my shoulder at Bankotsu "No need to worry yourself my son…I know how to protect my wife."

"No that's not what I meant…she is safer with him than me! Father, mother is not safe around me."

Miroku frowned, "why? What do you mean?"

I just showed them all my palm and they looked like they turned to stone. Immidiatly my father rushed to my mother and clung to her "I won't let you go Sango!"

"What can we do to stop this?" my Aunt Kagome panicked, Uncle Inuyasha just looked unbelievably pissed off. My mother was so loved…we both were by these people, I could see so clearly they were willing to do anything to save us.

But there was only one way, I stood back and made a verbal declare, "I won't do it" when I uttered those words, thunder struck and the sky thickened with grey clouds.

"It that so?" came the echoed voice of Shinigami, his voice resonated from the depths of his throat in the most supernatural and ghostlike sound. My father guarded my mother, Takumi took hold of Nana.

"You know what this mean" he spoke calmly, "you will now come away with me"

I coolly walked on, ready to accept my fate, when I heard the sound of weapon be drawn, all of them, aside from Nana and formed a circle around me.

"Not without a fight!" Bankotsu sneered.

"If you want to take my son…you'll have to go through me" my mother added.

Shinigami watched them all with so much amusement in his eyes and eventually he let out a great laugh "fools!" he roared, "I am death! Your lives are in my hands!"

With that he outstretched his arms, all of us fell to the ground, a black mist oozing from our bodies, Nana was the only safe one, he was going to take her alive…he would take her over my dead body.

"Stop!" Nana screamed, "Take me, take me instead!"

My heart felt like it was being gripped, "Nana! No" I choked.

She ignored me, "Shinigami, if I give myself to you…if I let you take me to the underworld, will let them live, will you release Chikotsu from your services,"

He came close to her; he had made me so weak that I could barely crawl to her rescue. Shinigami's claw caressed her cheeks, "you would damn yourself to the underworld for this man?"

Her face was tearless and stone like, she looked as cold as the day I met her, "The real question is how desperately do you want me?" she countered "the price for my body and soul…is Chikotsu freedom and everyone's lives here are to be spared….do that and I will _give_ myself to you."

Shinigami grinned, with a gesture of his hand the pain we all felt stopped but still we were too weak to move. A black portal opened up behind him, "this way my dear" his hand placed on the small of her back; he guided her towards the black hole.

Shinigami gave one last lingering look at me "you are free Chikotsu…to me this woman is worth a thousand souls, you can have yours."

With that….he took her into the underworld!

_Nana…I won't let you go…I'll follow you! I'll follow you anywhere even into the depths of hell!_

**Sorry about the delay and I know it's kind of a crappy chapter, the next and final chapter is coming soon.**


End file.
